Eclipse Of Time, book 6
by Guardian of the Isis Light
Summary: So how did the Prophecy begin? Well to Nanette and Irisma it began with the Drakh & a pin with Minbari DNA. Seeked by Kosh, Irisma is transformed slowly into a Minbari Hybrid, & he fights to keep his Human memory! Discover the customs of being a Minbari.
1. November 2, 2010 Meet The Drakh

_**WELCOME**: You've just landed on one of the longest series I've ever created. This is the second book to the Babylon 5 chapter, and the SIXTH BOOK in the series. If you've ever wondered about Minbari customs, rituals, and biology, then you've found the right story. "ECLIPSE OF TIME" was the first science fiction story I have ever wrote and began a long journey on the Babylon 5 road._

_So sit back, grab a cup of your favorite drink, and lets begin in the year 2010 here on Earth._

_Oh yes...And Please Submit Your Comments, Good or Bad...Your Input Is **VERY** Important_

* * *

_**ECLIPSE OF TIME**_

**_BOOK 6_**

_**

* * *

**__**There is a greater darkness than the one we fight. It is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers and principalities: it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams. Against this peril we can never surrender. –G'Quan**_

**November-2-2010**

**Spirit Lake Memorial Highway, Washington**

We are paying the main price. With World War going on, the Americans nation has panic as they did on September-11-2001, Osama Bin Laden has attacked again. Thinking he was dead on January-28-2002. He proved us wrong. My mother moved us to the Mount Saint Helens area, to the Spirit Lake Memorial Highway. I am only 19 years old and I don't even have a job for it is hard to hold a job when you're in school. My sister and I don't talk anymore, because of the night she claimed to have seen a Vorlon. I told her that they don't even exist. But she already told everyone and we were receiving threat phone calls from the government to shut-her-up or they would themselves. So we had to pack up on January-5-2006 and moved to our new home, I am very disappointed in Nanette's behavior. None of the Babylon, or Star Wars characters are real. Nanette said this has happen. I don't even go that far with these science fiction topics. Mother has a new job with the Vancouver Health Clinic she is a respiratory therapist. I have to now finish my homework.

Irisma's mother looking at Irisma with meditated anger. "Irisma, Mr. Bower called and said he is upset with you."

Looking back at his mother who is standing in the kitchen doorway. "Who isn't…Mr. Bower will just have to get in line to be really upset, what could I do, I gave him the answer of how hot Mount Saint Helens was on May-18-1980."

"I know, but he does not want you yelling out the answer." She says.

"I can't do anything about that! Geology is such a simple topic." Replies Irisma in a quieter manner.

"Irisma just treat your teachers with some respect!" Irisma's mother now moving towards him. "Now clean up the house, your sister will be home soon."

"All right." Irisma enters the living room to clean up. As Nanette walks through the door from late studying at school.

"Why isn't the walking Vorlon liar, found any Gaim to persuade yet?" Irisma says in a sarcastically way.

"Shut-up!" Nanette snaps back!

"Nanette don't use that type of language." Replies Nanette's mother.

"Yes, shut-up isn't a word!" Says Irisma.

"Irisma be quiet!" Snaps back his mother who is tired of hearing the insults.

Irisma lowers his head in ashamed manner. "Yes mother." Irisma replies.

Nanette seizes the chance to put in her two-sense in. "One of these days you will see a Vorlon and you will be sorry!"

"Oh, be quiet! It's not like the Vorlon's are going to prevent my dinner, by some freak accident in the kitchen!" Says Irisma sarcastically as he begins for his room; his mother remains silent hoping the argument will go away.

Nanette goes off laughing to her room. "What you need is a keeper!" Says Nanette.

"I heard that!" Says Irisma.

Tired of the bickering the mother decides to take he frustration out on Irisma even though it is Nanette is causing the prolonged heated discussion. "Young man I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." Says the mother in an angry tone.

"O—kay maybe I shou—ld leave!" Replies Irisma.

"You shut-up." Said the mother in an abrupt way.

Changing the subject. "I am going to Johnston Ridge tonight." Says Irisma.

"No your not!"

"I will take Nanette." Replies Irisma in a stern tone.

Seeing as the only chance for peace and quietness, "Well—okay. Just be home by midnight, no longer, you understand me?"

"Don't worry at least I will be able to finish off my project, I never seen the mountain at nighttime." Says Irisma.

"Well take your sister to dinner than, do what you want, just don't get killed." Handing him thirty dollars.

"I wont." Says Irisma in his mocking voice as he looks at his wallet.

"Come on Nanette, I want to go now!" As Irisma gathers his papers and his coat because it's cold outside…as Irisma Looks upstairs here Nanette has been for the last twenty minutes, Irisma can't comprehend why it takes a woman to take hours to brush their hair and other preparations before they go out for the night.

"Hold your horses." Says Nanette who is now coming down the stairs. As Irisma says goodbye to his mother, he and Nanette go to the preheated car as Irisma and Nanette go to the Rose Tree Restaurant, Nanette is still putting on makeup. As they arrive at the Rose Tree Restaurant, Nanette and Irisma go inside where it is much warmer. As they are greeted, a waitress sits Irisma and Nanette at a table and passes out menus, as they decide what to eat, the same waitress comes back.

"Nanette tell the lady what you want." Say Irisma.

"I will have your ice-cream special." Say's Nanette.

"Nanette!"

"Please." Says Nanette in a begging manner.

"Well—all right." Replies Irisma, knowing that disagreeing will only cause further discomfort.

"And you sir?" Replies the waitress who speaks while chewing gum.

"I will have your trout dinner." Replies Irisma who seems to think he must be hungrier then Nanette.

"Thank you, your meals will be ready in 5 minutes." Says the waitress. As the waitress leaves, Nanette decides to question Irisma's reluctantness to believe that the Vorlon's are a true species.

"So Irisma why don't you believe me, of all people I thought you would!" Says Nanette.

"Nanette" (Sigh)---"Vorlon's---they don't exist. They're a character off of Babylon 5, and if they came I would know about it, but I haven't heard anything! We are the only race in our universe." Says Irisma in an airy manner.

"You just wait I will prove you wrong, and you will know that Vorlon's are a powerful species. You don't want to be on the wrong side." Says Nanette. Some of the customers are beginning to stare at them, this bothers Irisma, and he does not like change and does not like to be stared at.

"All right be quiet, our meals are almost here." He says in a hushed tone.

"Ice cream special?" Says to gum chewing waitress.

"Here!" Says Nanette with a smile on her face.

"Sorry sir our cook let the trout catch of fire, and strangely all the trout burned up when we placed them on the grill, would you like something else to eat?" Said the now annoying goat-like-chewing waitress.

"No thanks." Replies Irisma who can't stand listening to the waitress for another second. The waitress leaves the table and puts the check on the table with only the ice cream special on it—it's free signed the cook—Nanarke. Irisma looking at the name. "That's a strange name." Said Irisma.

"See what I said, you don't want to be on the wrong side. The Vorlon's did that to get back to you!" Says Nanette.

"They did none of the sort." Replies Irisma who is keeping his eyes on the table because other customers are staring at them again. Nanette eats her ice cream and they leave the Rose Tree Restaurant. As they drive up to Mount Saint Helens for the next 59 miles, Irisma and Nanette don't say a word to one another.

As they arrive at Johnston Ridge Observatory, Irisma takes pictures and writes what he sees on the mountain. As he completes his job at Johnston Ridge, he and Nanette gets back into the car and drive to a rugged forest road that goes into the pumice plains—of course this road is prohibited to visitors, but this does not stop Irisma, and anyway he has a pass alluding him amidst anywhere within the park except the dome. As the park their car in an old stream bed, which has been dry for four years, Irisma gets out of the car and walks till he can see the mountain because the alder trees block most of his views. As Nanette and Irisma watch the faint grow of the dome then there is a flash. "Wow look at that!" As Nanette looks at the sky boiling with fire.

"What?" Says Irisma.

"In the sky." As Nanette points towards the growing fire storm. Irisma looks upward.

"Nanette, lighting does not flash like that." Says Irisma in a shaky voice as the heavens bear down upon them. As the sound increases, the ground starts shaking.

"Earthquake?" Says Nanette who is scared.

"I am not sure?" Irisma sits on the ground. "It doesn't feel like an earthquake." Then the sky roared with a loud low deep pitch sound that rattled in your ears that could give you a nasty headache. As the object grew closer to the earth's surface the ground shook much harder. When the ship was in sight it crashed into the valley below Johnston Ridge. Nanette ran over, and Irisma was not far behind her. Irisma pushed her to the ground and they did an army crawl as far to the ledge as they could get. Below in the valley there was a huge ship with loose debris on the ground, on fire. The ship was green with a dark tone of purple. Gasses were escaping from the impact area, and sparks flew from open wires.

"Is that a Vorlon ship?" Says Nanette.

"I don't think so." Says Irisma.

As they waited the time seemed to go by slowly, not knowing what they would find or what would find them. When 11:31pm came, a noise of rushing gases flew out of the ship, like if a giant snake was being released from a cage. When the platform was down there was light shining all around in the valley, but the light seem different, as if attempted to swallow any other light, a light that consumed light. When Irisma turned his head around to see if anyone was behind him, there was nothing, and why should there be anyone, it was almost midnight! As Irisma began to turn to look at the site, it took awhile to notice that an object was moving, it looked hazy down there and the first sight was covered by darkness, but the scene would change when the objects eyes glowed fierce red, then the object to be seen. It looked like a Shrib, they were creatures that wore breathers all the time, and were servants to the Drakh. Irisma knew that they were in trouble. The Shrib were holding some type of weapon, and were scanning the area. The Drakh did not take to humans very well, and truthful, they hated them. As Irisma looked at Nanette, he tells her to remain silent. Hoping they wont see us as the night progressed onward. Then as suspected the Drakh finally came out and by god Irisma wished it were just a Russian spaceship. The Drakh gave out orders to the Shrib to do something, what; well Irisma didn't know for Irisma doesn't speak Drakh. Maybe they saw them and were planning a sneak attack. But with relief they started heading towards Spirit Lake. To do what? Irisma didn't know, and at this moment didn't care as long as they didn't come near them. Nanette looks at Irisma.

"With the Drakh gone we could go down there and look around." Says Irisma.

"I don't think that's a really good idea." Says Irisma who is still watching the aliens move towards Spirit Lake.

"But you know this place like the back of your hand." Remarks Nanette knowing that she won the argument. And she had a point; Irisma was an expert on Mount Saint Helens.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look and take pictures of the ship, heck I did not want to live forever anyway." Said Irisma in a cold tone, as they head for the car they took the North Fork Toutle River Valley Road and parked the car behind a rock slab, turned off the headlights, and got out of the car. As the approached the ship it smelled like sulphur. When they were only inches from the ship, Nanette began to go inside, Irisma told her to wait and before Irisma knew they were both inside. "So I guessed we ought to look around." Said Irisma.

When Irisma looked outside he saw the group returning. "Ah--we are now in really big trouble". Said Irisma, as they ran out of the ship back to the parked car, as the Shrib pointed out the shoe prints in the loose earth, it was leading right behind the rock slab. The Shrib pointed out that the shoe prints have to be alien origin. The Drakh ordered the Shrib to investigate. Irisma tells Nanette that it was time to go now! She agreed with him. So they ran as fast as they could go to the car. The Shrib weren't good fighters, so when the Drakh saw this, the Drakh went forward and grabbed one of the Shrib's guns—aimed—fired. As for us Irisma and Nanette, they were going nearly 100 mph up a dirt road, stirring up a lot of dust. But the Drakh was a great sniper. He aimed his gun and fired. But before the Drakh could see that Irisma and Nanette have bailed out of the car, there was a dust cloud that covered Irisma and Nanette as they came in contact with the ground, meanwhile the car kept driving up the hill. The Drakh fired his gun, and as a bright star passed Irisma and Nanette the car exploded in a giant fire display. The Drakh lowered his gun, and smiled of something that looked straight from hell. The Shrib went back to the ship and loaded the ships supplies, all seemed safe for now, but the Drakh being telepathic, sense the presents of two life forms unlike of his own. At 3:17am, Irisma knew that he was in trouble; he destroyed his mothers' car. But he had proof, he had pictures and he had a case from the Drakh vessel. Irisma also knew he had broke both legs, but one was in worse shape than the other. He also found that his arm had been busted. And last to be notice was a deep cut across his head when he jumped the car and hit a large rock. Irisma with all his injuries tried to locate Nanette and she was found lying in brush. Irisma wakes her up and she coughed and looked at Irisma. Nanette tells Irisma that he had blood running down his face. Irisma tells her that he seemed to have broken his legs, his arm, and he thinks he has a serious cut across the top of his forehead. So Nanette helped Irisma up, not knowing that Irisma had to also find the case. As Irisma got to his feet, he felt a hand push him down on to the ground. And right by his side was his sister who was on the ground too. As Irisma looked at her and asked her why she shoved him down? Nanette looked at Irisma, and said that she thought he shoved her to the ground. Now Irisma was scared. When Irisma looked forward Irisma saw his shadow, his sisters shadow, and a much bigger distorted shadow. As Irisma turned around and there behind him stood the creature that destroyed his car. Irisma looked at him, and saw fire flickering in his iris. He looked back at Irisma, smiled that gave Irisma the creeps, then turned around, then stopped, turned around again and said in whispers. "Not many people live to see the end." They Drakh says it a cold and threaten voice.

"Who are you?" Demands Irisma.

"Why does it matter?" Extorted the Drakh.

"Oh—just a question." Replies Irisma who is worried that the Drakh may try to kill him. "Are you a friendly race?" Says Irisma. The Drakh turns around again and looks to the burnt out vehicle, and begin to head down the hill.

As the Drakh proceeded down the hill, Nanette yells at the Drakh. "Are you waiting for your masters?"

The Drakh stopped, and turned halfway to face Nanette. "Who?" Said the Drakh in a deep cold tone. Nanette, looking worry decides to remain silent, as the Drakh decides to kill the two he hears the sound of Vorlon vessels on approach, as the Drakh looks at Irisma and Nanette, he decides to poison them with pins from Z'ha'dum. As the Drakh walked towards Nanette he reached into his clothing patch, and pulled out a pen and put it in Nanette's hands. She looked at it; it was green with patches of color. The Drakh then walked towards Irisma reaches into his pocket and pulls out a narrow box about 12 inches long, 4 inches wide and handed it to Irisma. He then spoke in a calmer tone. "Not many survived my shooting. That the Drakh Entire requires any Drakh who was in pursuit, who fail to fight, has to be given an item of my choosing. And because those are no interests to me, they're yours, only if you want to challenge me?"

"No!" They both say.

The Drakh turned and went towards his ship. As the ship lifted in the sky, the sun was coming up. And the rays of the sun shine on the Drakh ship. Such beauty, also such deadliness. Irisma wonder if what the Drakh gave him was a weapon to destroy him? Irisma just hope not. Both Nanette and Irisma was no match and Irisma thinks that the Drakh knew that. As Irisma looked at Nanette, he picked up his case he stole out of the Drakh ship and started for home. It was a long painful trip.

"What are we going to say to mother?" Said Nanette who was out of breath from the cold night air.

"I was told to be home by 12:00am and it is 5:00am." Irisma hears a vehicle coming, and he was ready to pass out. Holding the box in his hand, Irisma saw a vehicle coming but couldn't truly see it he could only hear it. It pulled over and Irisma could see the face of his mother. She got out of the car picked Irisma up, laid him in the backseat, Nanette open the passenger door and climbed in. Mother got in the car, and was talking so fast that Irisma could not understand her. Mother a little calmer asked Irisma what happen, for Nanette was asleep and there was no way she could talk with her.

"You wouldn't believe me." Said Irisma looking out the car window facing Mount Saint Helens.

"Try me!" Said the mother gravely.

"Okay…Aliens, to be certain it was the Drakh, attacked us and they gave me this box." Said Irisma in a quiet tone not to wake Nanette.

"What's inside?" Mother said with interest.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing, what the Drakh gives can't be good." Said Irisma who was watching the signs on I-5 Southbound heading to Portland. As Irisma opens the box to see a clothing pin it was silver and unsymmetrical shaped; it had a chain, which dangled a stone embraced like a locket, which was, jammed shut. It seems so nice, maybe the Drakh weren't as bad as they seemed. As Irisma rested from the long night the mother wondered what to tell the doctors, but they first needed to reach Vancouver State Hospital. As Irisma's mother parks in the Emergency parking lot she wakes Nanette to walk herself in and opens the backdoor to pick up the heavy 19-year-old child, as one of the doctors sees the need of medical attention he rushes to the car and asks to help with the carrying of Irisma who was only 200 pounds at 5 foot 9. As the doctor enters the blanch hospital nurses take Nanette to the Emergency room, and the doctor and five other doctors take Irisma to the ICU where the resnap the bone in the legs and caste the broken legs and arm up, next they clean the head wound and put and ace bandage around his head. As the process of suturing the broken bones was completed the nurses hook up a nasal cap for oxygen and stick IV's in to replenish his nutrients in his system. Just down the hall Nanette's cuts have been brutally cleaned out with iodine and alcohol, this caused quite a bit a screaming from Nanette, and when the process was over they aloud her to leave the hospital, but to sponge bathe for the next week because of the wrappings. As the hospital staff decided to have Irisma spend the night, the doctor who helped them as asked to relay the message to Irisma's mother. As the meeting underwent Irisma's mother was shocked at the severity of the wounds. But the need of stay seemed unneeded and the mother protested, but because of the head wound and many breaks it is by law that Irisma receives three days of 24-hour supervision and that the hospital is welling to break this time down to one 24-hour period. With careful consideration Irisma's mother decides to go along with the plan and will be back tomorrow to pick up her son. As the day begins the nurses move Irisma to an overnight room near the ICU and red tag his folder to confirm that Irisma was a patient of great interest and care. As the nurses leave, one returns back with three medical bracelets, one blue—allergies to penicillin, one white—data of patient which includes name, birth date, place of living, and gender. The last bracelet is a light green—diagnosis label. As the nurse places these bracelets around his wrist she notices a box and removes it from the hands of Irisma. As she looks at the box she opens it up to see a silver pin inside with scratches engraved in the metal. As she close the box she puts it with the other personal material that was taken off Irisma before he was omitted in the hospital.

As the doctor walks into the meeting room, she sits down to look at the pin and as she opens the box she knew that she had no need to look at the pin, but it was so tempting and beautiful it was as if the pin was alive and speaking to her. As she reaches in to touch it there is an electrical static discharge that electrocutes her. The pain was so severe that she clenched her hand as the streaks of bluish-white color runs through her hand. As the veins go up her arm the pain is over whelming. As she stagers to stand up, she looks at her arms and any other flesh she could see—it was covered in bluish-white enlarged veins. As the colors reach her neck her breathing becomes staggered and as she goes for ephedrine to treat it as if an allergic reaction, she passes out.

As the therapist wakes up in a delusional state as sees a nothing except clouds of white gas flowing all about around her, there is a low sound of a musical wheezing sound becoming louder. As she pushes herself up, she notices that she is still in her therapist outfit, thinking it is a dream she does not believe what she sees, but as pain racks her body, it is the pain of swelling—swelling in her wrist as the skin begins to bulge outward on the lower bottom near the beginning of the palm-thumb—extremely painful to be a dream, as she watches he wrist, the bulging skin tears and a thin bluish-white flap of skin begins to harden—connected to her thumb, so when she moves her thumb, the skin flap moves, like a fin. As they grow out and spread down towards the middle of her arm only half way to the elbow, it is indeed a fin of some type, as scales begin to replace flesh around the fins, the pain now moves to her legs as the skin from the ankle begins to bulge—the pain is so severe that she falls back to the floor as she lays gasping for air from the pain, the area around her goes dark and the musical wheezing sound has intensified. As she looks up she sees a box with one eye and moving tubes all wrapped out in robes. As she stares at the creature, she looks back to herself and sees that he legs and arms been given fins, scales cover the base around the scales. As she feels a tingling sensation in her face, she touches her face with her new hand, and to feels scales around her mouth, nose, and eyes. As she looks back to the creature she is scared.

"Who are you?" She asks in a fluidic manner.

The creature replies, **"THE FUTURE, THE PAST, AND PRESENT."**

Confused of the reply. "What do you mean, who are you, and what do you want? What happened to me?

"**PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ACTIONS." **The creature said bitterly. As she looks at the creature there is a bright flash and she wakes in the meeting room, as she feels her face she feels no scales. Relieved it was a nightmare she calms down, but there is a slight pain in her wrist as she rubs her wrist, she feels a ridge, and when she looks at her wrist she sees a scar where her fin had been. With going through this, she goes back to Irisma.


	2. November 3, 2010 Hospitalized

**November-3-2010**

**Vancouver State Hospital, Oregon**

"Can you hear me Irisma?" The Respiratory/Physical Therapist gets closer to Irisma and touches him lightly not to startle him. "Irisma? Irisma please talk." Said the Respiratory/Physical Therapist who is sitting by Irisma.

"Yes?" Says Irisma who has just awakened from the drugs to deaden the pain.

"Good you're awake." He replies.

Looking around, "where am I"? Says Irisma.

"Vancouver State Hospital." He replies.

"Oh, for a moment I thought I was admitted into a hospital." Says Irisma who is still under the influence of the drugs.

"I see the drugs are still working." Said the Respiratory/ Physical Therapist with a chuckle.

"What?" Asks Irisma.

"Nothing…" Thinking to himself, and interested in the rumors going around. "What did you see?" The Therapist asks.

"A crash at midnight or was it a fireworks special?"

"Wow these drugs really affect you very well." Said the Therapist.

"What?"

"Nothing." Said the Therapist who knows that this talk will be forgotten.

"How is Nanette?" Asks Irisma, who feels as if he is responsible for her injury.

"She is doing fine, she broke her wrist and has cuts up and down her legs, but is doing fine in other medical terms. I looked at the box, where did you get it?" Said the Therapist who hopes to draw out more information.

"I told you, the crash gave it to me."

"Crash?"

"Yes." Said Irisma with more anger in his voice.

"What crash?"

"Ah—volcanoes and Babylon 5."

"Okay—the drugs has not wore off yet, but continue." Waiting for a reply, but Irisma gives none. "So what is this Babylon 5?" Said the Respiratory/Physical Therapist who is trying to continue the discussion.

"Why do you care?"

"I need to know!"

Taking a deep breath, "well it is a TV show. My sister Nanette thinks she saw a Vorlon."

Uncertain of the term, "A Vorlon? What is that?" Said the Therapist.

Taking his second deep breath. "A species of light." Severe pain is now noticeable and to even talk hurts. "My god I am in pain, I am not going to tell you anymore, my mother has my film. It has the pictures of the Drakh, Drakh vessel, and its crash." Hoping the therapist will go away.

"And these pictures I can see?"

"Sure, and one more thing, the box please it's mine, a gift, I barely survived the Drakh's harsh punishment, and I was given that." Said Irisma in an accusing tone.

"Does it have your name on it?"

"No—I don't think so…please give it to me." Said Irisma as if it was a narcotic to be addicted to. When the therapist hands over the box, Irisma just holds it in his hands.

"Do you know what's inside?" Asks the therapist.

"Yes a pin."

"The one you write with?" In a funny tone of voice.

"No, the decoration type." In a sarcastic tone.

"I see."

"Can I ask for a favor?" The therapist just nods in agreement. "What I need you to do is to see if there is any viruses or bacterium on this pin."

"Why?" Asks the Therapist with curiosity.

Thinking pessimistically, "What Drakh give can't be good." The therapist takes the box and heads to his lab but is stopped at the door by a question from Irisma. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"For a few days till you heal, you were banged up really bad."

"Can I speak with my mother now?" Irisma says with fear.

"I am afraid she is gone; she said she was getting the second film developed. The government is here to talk to you."

"I will talk to them when I want to talk to them." Thinking to himself. "But you ought to send them in." The therapist leaves, while two men in black suits, wearing black cool-Joe-no-eye-sunglasses, and black gloves enter the room, Irisma is not impressed.

"Hi, my name is Joe, this is Alfred. I think you know why we are here."

"Would it do with killing me?"

"No."

"Locking me up?"

"No."

"Scrambling my brain?"

Thinking that he's lost it. "Well, I think that has already been done, you see, we just want the truth." Irisma laughs, "What's so funny?" Not getting the joke?

"The truth…the truth is fluid it can flow through any open door."

"Well—I suppose that is true. What did you call the species?" Changing subject.

"The one that attacked me?" Said Irisma. "Drakh."

"I see…Well thanks for your time, and if you see anymore 'Drakh' you stay clear of them." Joe and Alfred get up and begin for the door. But they stop and turn around, and look at Irisma. Irisma was confused but he said nothing and in return they say nothing also. They turn once again and exit the room. When the therapist came back with the pin, she looked confused, and she also had a puzzled look over her face. But the main surprise was still on the way.

"Mr. Oceanantaca…here is your pin. There seems to be a genetic code in the stone. It is concealed like a mosquito in amber." Says the therapist with no clue what to expect.

"And did you match the DNA or genetic code to a person?"

"It is very complex, and if you want my opinion it sounds like something off the X-files."

Becoming nervous, "Well, what is it?"

"A hybritical substance. But we do know one thing, it is not fully human DNA, and what ever the species is, it is nearly immune to almost all types of diseases."

"But you say there is human DNA mixed with the aliens DNA?"

"So it seems." Excited. "You were given a key to the humans' success of a clean genetic hybrid species." Calmer, but still excited. "I like to keep studying the pin."

Irisma has a bad feeling that the pin must remain always in his control. "No! All I wanted to know is if there were any harmful substances." Irisma takes the pin back. "Why did the Drakh do this?" Becoming tired due to the relapse of the drugs dripped into his blood stream. "Well at this moment I don't care, I just glad its safe." Looking at the therapist. "Now I am going to rest." Irisma clips the pin to his shirt and closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

When Irisma woke up, it was dark outside. Irisma looked down and saw his mother sleeping at his feet. Irisma pushed his body in a sitting position and looked at his watch. It read 11:40pm. As Irisma touched his mother gently on the head, she woke up."

"Hello." Said Irisma who was now full awake. Irisma turned on the light, and it stung his eyes. Irisma's mother got up and reached in a bag and handed Irisma's photos.

"I looked at the pictures Irisma, what the hell happen out there?"

Looking at the photos of the Drakh ship. "Hell, you're absolutely correct."

"I see. I am so sorry I was not there to help."

"That's okay…" Irisma still going through the photos.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up on my own." Irisma is finish with the photos and set them on the counter.

"Doctor said you would be able to leave tomorrow." Hoping that will comfort Irisma.

"How is Nanette?"

"She's doing fine, although she to speaks of a Drakh. I was hoping that they were not real."

"The doctor told me what the pin was made up of. I hear it is a hybritical pin. I think the Drakh gave me the wrong box."

Relaxing now. "I know, Nanette got a pin made up of some type of flesh she says it is Shrib. And he gave you a hybrid pin. It could be worst."

"Or maybe the Drakh are planning of getting rid of us in a genetic type of way?"

Now uncomfortable again. "I don't know Irisma, but I do know it is late and you need your rest, I will let you get some rest. Did you get the Drakh's name?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Shiv'kala?"

Remembering past stories. "Shiv'kala? I have heard of that name?"

"Yes in one of my books, it's in my bag." Referring to _Peter David's—Babylon 5 Legions of Fire Book III Out of the Darkness._

"Do you want me to get it out?"

"Yes, it seem that I won't be recruiting any sleep for a while." Mother gets the book.

"Where do you want me to start?" Looking through the medium size book that cover has John J. Sheridan and Delenn Mir Sheridan embracing one another and in the background in the center-left is the destroyed Centauri Royal Palace and on upper left is a picture of Shiv'kala, and on the right side is Emperor Londo Mollari. "How about page—260." Irisma's mother is reading to Irisma. When Irisma's mother looked back to Irisma he was sleeping. It was midnight. She packed her stuff, left a gift, and exited the room. She came latter because on accident she took his book, so she placed the book near the gift, which was near Irisma's bedside while Irisma sleep.

In Irisma's dreams he was standing in a room of white, there was white gas moving all about, as he looked around there was no one except himself and the sound of musical wheezing. As Irisma went walking he came upon the therapist who has been treating him, she was laying on the ground shivering in the cold, she was no longer a human but more like a hybrid of half-fish and half-human, for being a dream it seemed very realistic. As go on his knees he looked at the therapist who was holding herself.

"Are you in my dreams doctor?" Asked Irisma.

The doctor looks up at Irisma, and smiles to see a face she knows, but knows why he is here in this place. "Dreams, no not a dream, a nightmare, but if things are what dreams are made out of, what is there for our nightmares…dreams…oh no…this is a nightmare, a real one Irisma." The therapist gets up on her feet. "I know why you are where, it's because of that pin. The day you arrived I took your personal items to be put in safekeepings, but your pin tempted me and the creature told me I am being punished. Every time I go to sleep I end up in this place, transforming little by little every day, and outside this nightmare I am also changing."

"Into what?" Said Irisma.

"Into this, I am becoming my worsted fear—a mermaid, and you too are changing, you remember the DNA, it's yours, it changing you—that pin is evil Irisma, it was given to you as a weapon."

"I can't just throw it out!" Said Irisma with desperation in his voice.

"Why not?"

"Every time I become separated from it, it's painful, its got a hold of me…I am so sorry you have to share this problem, but please keep it confidential!" The therapist nods in agreement.


	3. November 4, 2010 Beginning To Change

**November-4-2010**

**Vancouver State Hospital, Oregon**

When Irisma woke up, the light was filtering through the shades in the window. He wanted to get up and open the shades to let the sunshine in, and see Mt. Hood. He is missing his home, Mount Saint Helens. The pin shines brightly in the earth's sun, bright enough to blind you for a few seconds. He looked for his mother but saw nothing in his room, just "Shadow's" that would be his friend, but they too also just stood there, quietly—quietly! He enjoyed the story last night and he wanted someone to read to him. He felt different today like if he had changed overnight, but it's just his feelings of being cocooned inside his medic room. He wants to leave badly! As Irisma lay there the door opens.

"Good morning." Says the therapist who seems to be in a cheerful mood.

"Good morning." Replies Irisma.

"What can I do for you?"

"Would you please open the shades, and the window?"

"I can open the shades, but not the window. I'm sorry."

Sighing with the response. "That's all right."

Looking at the packet of pictures on the nightstand. "Is that the photos?"

"What?"

"Is that the photos? Said the therapist more clearly.

"Oh these…yes. Would you like to look?"

"Sure."

"Here." Irisma hands the pictures to the therapist she opens the packet.

Seeing what looks like the meeting of the Star Trek convention. "These are strange pictures."

"Yes." Says Irisma who is not paying attention to the therapist.

Seeing Shiv'kala, the one who hurt Irisma. "What is that?" She gives a picture of a Drakh to Irisma.

"Shiv'kala." Says Irisma quietly.

"Shiv—." Irisma cuts her off to prevent her from saying the name.

"Quiet! We don't want to call them. He would kill anything in his way."

"What is a Shiv'kala?" She whispers.

"A Drakh." Irisma whispers back.

"Drakh?" She whispers.

"Yes." Irisma whispers back.

"So what is this?" Pointing to the pin.

"I am not sure." Looking at the pin. "The doctor gave me her opinion, and said it is bound in a genetic code."

"Of what?"

"I don't know? Doctor says it is a mixture of two species."

With the saying of two species the therapist thinks if Irisma means a 'hybrid', but does only consider it science fiction. "You mean a hybrid?"

"Boy that word is becoming the most used word today! There is another thing, a locket, and letters of some origin."

"What does it look like?" Irisma shows the pins letters it reads this:

_**Child of light child of Delenn**_

Looking at the pin "Looks like a bunch of scratches."

"Maybe." Looking at the pin, wondering what it means.

The therapist believes it's time to change the subject, "So how are you feeling?"

"All right, right now." Even though Irisma is experiencing minor headaches, and cramping in his legs.

"Well I am here to begin your therapy." She says with a cheerful smile as if therapy was meant to be a happy process.

"Therapy?" Says Irisma with much nervousness.

"Yes, so we can begin now if you want?"

"I'll try." Irisma gets up but almost falls down, the therapist grabs Irisma and helps hold him.

"Are you all right? I wasn't expecting you to get to walk at this moment!"

"I am all right." Says Irisma who is a little shook up.

The Respiratory/Physical Therapist goes get a crutch to let Irisma use it as a crutch to prop he body weight on.

"Lets try this time slower." Irisma walks slowly towards the window and looks out. As he slowly walks towards the doctor she was amazed to see Irisma coming to a sudden full rehabilitation. Irisma looked to the doctor.

"I will soon be leaving; I can't wait to leave this hospital." Says Irisma with much energy as he can let out.

"Why?"

"It's just that there is no freedom in a hospital, your locked up in your room all windows are locked up also, and the food is nothing compared to school food, but it is nothing to write home about." Thinking to save himself from many shots. "I hope you understand, you doctors been great on helping me to recover mentally and physically."

The therapist is speechless for a second. "I agree with you, a hospital can be an uncomfortable place for patients."

"I will agree with that!"

Hoping to comfort Irisma a little. "Your mother is coming over by noon to pick you up. I just want you to be ready!"

"Thanks!"

"Would you like anything to eat?"

Feeling hungry enough for hospital food. "Yes, what human food do they have today for breakfast?"

"There is cereal and toast, eggs and toast, or a breakfast sandwich and toast."

Noticing the menu is small, easy enough to decide. "I think I will have the breakfast sandwich and toast." Said Irisma.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Wondering what is there to drink, "Again what is there?"

"Coffee, latté, tea, ice tea, soda, or milk."

Thinking that coffee is nasty, latté sounds to descriptive, soda is bad for the bones, and milk creates too much sputum, the choices are limited. "I will have just ice tea."

"Okay." The doctor leaves, Irisma goes over to his bed, and lies down from the weight compressed on his legs. He looks over and sees his book, and a small package. Irisma reaches over and picks up the package. He opens it wondering what it might be, and to his surprise there lays a key chain with ash, which came from the May-18-1980 eruption, which was 30 years ago. A letter read, Happy Birthday, for your 20th birthday. Love mom. Irisma just looked at the key chain, tipped it upside down and watched the ash fall to the bottom. Right by side of the pin the Drakh, Shiv'kala gave him; Irisma hooks the Mount Saint Helens key chain. Irisma then reached for his book and figured it was time to read up on Shiv'kala, Londo, G'kar, Vir, John Sheridan, Delenn, and David Sheridan. Irisma picked up the book and the first page he opens to would be the one he would read, but in the back of Irisma's mind the growing fear of a fictional universe coming alive!

Almost five minutes within the reading the door opens and the therapist is back with the meal. "Hello here is your meal."

Irisma lays down his book, and gets out of bed, he staggers across the floor and retrieves the food, smiles and thanks her. She nods and exits the room. Irisma looks at the food discussed, but eats it anyway. He once again picks up his book, the box, and the pin box. And heads down towards the waiting room, Irisma picks a seat and sits down, tired of the walk. The painkillers used to help him rest must still be in his system.

"Mr. Oceanantaca if you don't mind we like you to return back to your room." Said the receptionist.

"But I was told to come down here to wait." Said Irisma Oceanantaca.

"It will be sometime."

"How long?" Irisma says in desperation to leave this place.

"About six hours, it's only 9:05am your mother will be here at 3:00pm."

Disgusted with the change in the schedule. "I thought it was noon?"

"Well we still need to analyze your legs to make sure they are healing correctly, same with your arm." Says the therapist who has been taking care of him for the last day and a half.

"I see, all right." Irisma sighs with the notice…Irisma heads towards his room. As Irisma sits back on the bed looking towards the window, the therapist enters the room to see if Irisma is all right due to Irisma's attitude.

"At noon we will come to serve lunch, is there anything you would like?"

Thinking that he just ate breakfast. "Well let me think, of at this moment I can't think of a thing!"

"All right." The nurse leaves. With being bored Irisma plans to read, it seems to Irisma that he has been doing that lots of times. The book has an interesting topic. Drakh, Irisma had thought Shiv'kala was dead…it does not make sense! If Shiv'kala is alive, could there be a place called Babylon 5? Irisma didn't know, and if Shiv'kala is alive, what about the Shadow's, or the Vorlon's! Maybe Nanette did see a Vorlon! Just as they both saw and touched a Drakh vessel, and saw a Drakh that was killed by Mr. Garibaldi and Vir. Irisma reaches for the book to read. Flips to a page, it lands on page 125. Not reading that far Irisma closes the book on page 126, and falls asleep.

"Excuse me sir."

Irisma awakens. It's a new doctor servicing him. "It's noon. What would you like to eat before we check your leg?"

Being annoying due to his annoying awaken, "I will have a Big Mac® with fries." Said Irisma.

"Sorry we don't serve that."

Tired of being annoying. "I will then have what their serving, but don't have a clue what there is?"

"There is ham, turkey, or trout." Said the unknown doctor.

Finally—he will get his trout dinner. "I will have trout."

"Okay, when you're done eating the doctor will check your leg."

"All right." The doctor leaves. Looking at his watch. "Darn I have only slept for two hours." The therapist he knows comes back with his meal.

"Here is your meal." Giving Irisma a warm plate with half a trout, and carrots, plus iced tea. "I thought you probably would want ice tea."

"Wow that was quick!" Amazed how quickly his meal had arrived.

"We have it all ready prepared, enjoy." The therapist leaves, Irisma eat his meal. About twenty minutes later the therapist returns back to the room.

"Hello Irisma, how are you feeling today?"

"All right…I guess?"

"How are your legs treating you?"

"Well it keeps telling me that it is still there." Said Irisma with more humor.

"Good! Can you wait to get out of here?"

"Yes, I don't like hospitals." Irisma says quickly and almost breathless.

"I see, well I hope you were comfortable with your stay?"

Thinking of some of the incidents. "Somewhat."

"Irisma I need some information, okay?" Pulling out his medical records.

"All right."

"Your name, full extent of it?"

"Irisma Oceanantaca."

She writes it down. "What day were you born Irisma?"

"November-8-1990"

She writes this down also. "Okay, that's all Irisma, thank you." The doctor put the records away and turns her attention back to finishing up her medical checkup. "All right Irisma lets look at your legs." Irisma rolls up his pants legs to expose his broken legs. The doctor analyzes it and injects a metallic substance in to the upper dermis of the flesh. Next the doctor prepares to put a cast on it, the color they only have is gray. So they coat his leg with this icy cold paste. When she finished it, it was 2:40pm; she gave Irisma a cane to walk with for support. Irisma once again begins to walk down the hall and his mother is waiting for him. A smile comes across his face, and he wants to run to her but his doctors, and his legs wont allow it. He would give anything to run but not at the moment. As Irisma approach his mother they both embraced another and his mother nearly choked him in hugs and signs him out of the hospital. When leaving the hospital he makes sure he had his pin and his key chain. And they all went back home.

Nanette is waiting for Irisma as he walks into his house. "Hello Irisma, welcome home, I've missed you!"

Surprised of the treatment he is receiving from Nanette, a big surprise to him indeed. "So have I."

"The news says tomorrow at 6:30am there will be a total eclipse of the sun versus the moon; do you want to watch it?" Nanette says with much charisma, and anyway Irisma enjoyed viewing these things.

"Sure! It will be some time till the next total eclipse." Said Irisma as he slowly walks to his room to rest, Nanette follows him to his room where she is interested in asking about his stay at the hospital, and their encounter which his mother have banned them from talking about in fear of that her children or even her may become a target to the Drakh.

"Irisma, may I speak to you?" Asked Nanette whom seemed kinder then she was before the Drakh attack.

Unsure what Nanette wants, "sure…what is on your mind Nanette?"

"It's about the hospital stay, you've went in with two broken legs, an broken arm, an a bad bump on your head, but you appear as if you've only gotten a concussion and a nasty headache!"

Irisma thinking about what Nanette had stated and has also noticed the strange reactions to his healing abilities as if his body was preparing for some type of reformation. "Yes, I also have noticed that the healing process was speeded up—strange occurrences, but I am not arguing with the facts, it at least got me out of the hospital so I am happy about that!" Said Irisma in an upbeat tone.

"But do you worry?" Nanette says with well thought precession.

Irisma thinks to a dream he had at the hospital: _In Irisma's dreams he was standing in a room of white, there was white gas moving all about, as he looked around there was no one except himself and the sound of musical wheezing. As Irisma went walking he came upon the therapist who has been treating him, she was laying on the ground shivering in the cold, she was no longer a human but more like a hybrid of half-fish and half-human, for being a dream it seemed very realistic. As go on his knees he looked at the therapist who was holding herself._

"_Are you in my dreams doctor?" Asked Irisma._

_The doctor looks up at Irisma, and smiles to see a face she knows, but knows why he is here in this place. "Dreams, no not a dream, a nightmare, but if things are what dreams are made out of, what is there for our nightmares…dreams…oh no…this is a nightmare, a real one Irisma." The therapist gets up on her feet. "I know why you are where, it's because of that pin. The day you arrived I took your personal items to be put in safekeeping's, but your pin tempted me and the creature told me I am being punished. Every time I go to sleep I end up in this place, transforming little by little every day, and outside this nightmare I am also changing."_

"_Into what?" Said Irisma._

As Irisma thinks of what the dream may mean, Irisma is way to tired to think at the moment, but as he looks back to Nanette he knows that, that question has to be addressed—even if you does not want to! "Yes Nanette…after what I saw…I worry, I worry indeed, but maybe not the same as you do?"

Nanette is confused by the words Irisma used to base his argument off. "I don't understand, what do you mean?" Said Nanette?

"I don't feel like discussing it actually Nanette, because I don't have enough evidence to prove my argument, and like mom has always said…always have evidence to address an argument."

Nanette knowing it is useless to get any more information out of Irisma, she is curious about what it was like staying overnight twice in a hospital. "Well that we are getting nowhere with the argument of Drakh, you can at least humor me about your stay at the hospital!"

"I could, but then you would tease me about my overreactful actions while at the hospital!"

"Yes I could, but I am truly interested, and also need a good laugh!" Said Nanette with much pleasure in harassing her brother.

Thinking to himself on where to begin, it dawns on Irisma to begin with his awaken at the hospital. "Well to begin, I don't remember quite as much because of the drugs they were using to put me to sleep, then I awoken to the voice of a female nurse, who was my respiratory/physical therapist, she seemed to be interested in what had harmed me, but she got more then she expected," looking about to see if his mother is in eavesdropping range, "Nanette, please don't tell mother, but I believe we are already in grave danger…" looking at the silvery pin given by the Drakh. "It's these pins that are harming us, I believe what the Drakh can't kill they destroy physically beyond physical results…what I mean is that these pins are cursed, they have DNA in them that has tainted my genetic chemistry, and I believe the same is happening or going to happen to you soon!"

Nanette is flabbergasted by the results and for once is speechless…for the moment. "Tainted pins, genetic manipulation, sounds like what the Drakh would do…a messy job."

"Yes, I would have to agree, but what if the Drakh gave these pins to us on accident, what if we were not to receive these pin at all, it would make us extremely unfortunate. Do you agree?"

"I don't know Irisma, I really don't think that far in advanced, I really don't think that the Drakh would return back to Earth to reclaim the pins, mostly if they have already have done their jobs, genetically manipulating us." Says Nanette sarcastically.

"Maybe…maybe not, whatever is going to happen it has to happen soon, because if my healing abilities are the light-side affect, what is the heavy-side affect?" Nanette just shrugs her shoulders. "Neither do I, but that is what is so exciting about it!" Says Irisma.

"I wouldn't consider 'exciting' as my choice of word, but then you've been somewhat awkward in the past!"

Irisma looks at Nanette, "awkward?" Irisma shakes his head and smiles, but also feels the need to rest, for it is getting late. "I would consider another word to descried my personality, but then at this moment I am to tired to care, you need to get your rest as much as I do, I will talk to you later."

"Okay, I will come to get you in the morning if you don't waken." Nanette gets up and walks to Irisma's door and turns and looks at him as he shuts off his lights. "Goodnight Irisma."

"Goodnight Nanette, see you tomorrow."

As Nanette closes Irisma's door, Irisma closes his eyes glad to be back in his own bed without the interruptions of nurse, doctor, machine, or the fear of needles. As Irisma slept he had many dreams—some good others not so good—all warning him of the pending danger that was ahead, but in dreams, there is no boundaries to the revelatory of danger to practical freedom.


	4. November 5, 2010 The Eclipse

**November-5-2010**

**Spirit Lake Road, Washington**

--**5:55am**.

_**I had dreams such dreams of things that did not make since. My name is Irisma Oceanantaca and this is my story.**_

It began as I was lying in the cool grass, but I looked younger as if I have dropped nine years off. There was no one around, just me. Then the warmth of the Earth sun or whatever it was, was blacken out by the moon, watching it, which would be impossible for it would blind me, but this was a dream and I made all the boundaries in this dream. There was a cold rush of an ice-cold wind that just felt like a really cold winter breeze, which I strangely adapted to. Then a new shadow lured over me, it was not mine, and it was a disfigured creature. I turned around and there stood Shiv'kala, the Drakh!

"What do you want?" I said with no emotions.

He looked at me smiled that scared the heck out of me. "You…"

"Why me?" But when I shifted my eyes to the ground to look for strength there Shiv'kala was gone. I spun around and saw a shape, it reminded me of a Vorlon. He came out, and then I remembered it was Kosh Naranek. Then he spoke…

"**THE BLIZZARD HAS ALREADY BEGUN. IT IS TO LATE FOR THE SNOWFLAKES TO VOTE. DO YOU COMPREHEND THAT?" **Said Kosh Nanarke.

"Comprehend what?"

"**THAT!"**

"I don't think I understand you."

"**LOOK AROUND."** So I did and the eclipse was still there. I looked at the ground it was no longer grass instead it was cement. And the chirping of birds was replaced by a silence that was broken by the sound of falling water. I looked back to Kosh Naranek who seemed happier even though that it is impossible to tell. When I looked at him he said. **"LOOK."** So I looked off into the distance, and saw a city of crystal, it was hard to look at. I looked at Kosh and I had a bad feeling about this place. I had maybe thought Kosh wanted me to look at myself. So I walked towards a crystal pillar and there in the reflection was a hybrid of half-human-half-Minbari appeared before me. I screamed. And shot right out of bed. Sweat running down my face, I turned on my light and looked at my reflection, I was just a human, it was only a nightmare. When I was cooling down myself, my sister entered my room…

"Irisma do you want to watch the solar eclipse?" Said Nanette in a hurry.

"Sure." I was stiffer than a board, my legs were telling me of my dream. I wanted to tell Nanette about the dream, but as dreams come they also go. The sun was coming out, it was warm, and I lay with my sister on the moist cool ground. The grass was long enough to slip between my fingers. The sun rose and the moon were beginning to come in the line of the sun. As its warm rays hit my skin it was strange weather for November. But it did not bother me. Then the sun disappeared behind the moon. When the lands around us darken, Nanette and I looked behind us, and to our surprise we saw a Vorlon. I got up on my feet and remembering the dream. The cast was a bit of a problem, but I over came it. I said "ar—are you Kosh Nanarke?" He bows slightly. Nanette looks at me, giving me the look like how did you know? As the Vorlon just looked at us I moved backwards slowly not to alarm Kosh Naranek. Nanette figured to do the same. When my coat moved right exposing the pin, it barely sparked in the eclipse light. When Kosh saw this he turned his head, or whatever was thought to be his head and then looked at the pin on my shirt. I looked down towards my shirt, and saw my pin.

"**WHAT?"** I looked at him befuddled and he said what again. I was not certain what he meant so I asked what? And that got Kosh supposedly mad. **"WHAT…" **Kosh was now more focused on my pin. So I took it off and asked if he wanted to see it. Kosh, seeming calmer now said. **"WHAT IS IT?"**

"A creature that came straight from hell gave me this." Kosh seeming quite confused just stood there contemplating on the last words chosen from an irrelevant person named—well Kosh was not really sure. For Kosh never asked him his name for that was irrelevant, and asking questions that were getting no where was also irrelevant. Irisma just waiting to be zapped by the Vorlon seemed to be a longer wait then he could have predicted. The Vorlon seemed quite content with himself, for asking such low chosen, carefully, words that boggled one of the younger races minds was the Vorlon's greatest joy. Irisma was feeling uncomfortable now with the Vorlon looking so content with him. Maybe the Vorlon knows what this pin is. Or maybe the Vorlon knows whom it belongs to, and it wasn't certainty his. But Irisma had no idea at that moment, and the only way he was going to walk away unharmed would be by using his scientific knowledge against the Vorlon. When Irisma looked to his side for Nanette, for she has always been a quick thinker, sometimes doing the wrong things was behind a rock. When Kosh also notice this, well he seemed as if he did not care, and why should he? Irisma or Nanette did not stand a chance. When Kosh examined the pin, he seemed quieter, and this scared Irisma. He knew the Vorlon was up to no good. As the Vorlon scanned the writing on the pin, his lens narrowed at the pin. Maybe it explained where the Drakh were? If so I hope the Vorlon's take their revenge against the dark enemy. Kosh turned his helmet towards me and hit me with a ray of light, which threw me only 12 inches and knocked the pin out of my grasp. The Vorlon looked at me as the electrics went through my body. It was severely painful. The Vorlon was still staring at me and he said he was sorry. I did not agree with him, he did that on purpose! I was not ready for the Vorlon's reactions, so I remained silent. The Vorlon approached me with a steady stride like a marching army coming for the kill. As I looked at the Vorlon, I was getting ready for the next moment of pain.

The Vorlon just stood there. The moon was beginning to move from the sun. Then Irisma's mother exits the protection of the house to watch the end of the eclipse when there she saw a Vorlon standing there, with Irisma on the ground. As she stood there, mother let out a yell mixed with a scream, and Kosh Naranek turned his head and send out a powerful whitish blue flow towards mother, and it hit her, freezing her in time. Kosh Naranek turned its attention to Nanette and send a blackish, green plasma which hit her and froze her into an isolation which would shattered into trillions of pieces which fell to the ground, and created a reenactment of the September-11-2001 event. The eclipse was almost over, Irisma's sister was incinerated into a trillion pieces, his mother trapped in ice, and it was his turn. The Vorlon made a scan, and Irisma said, "you Vorlon's give no respect for nothing except for yourselves, the Shadow's or the Drakh are much better then you, at least they will kill you in an instance!" And with that Kosh Naranek sent out a form of electricity that gave Irisma a strange feeling, a feeling of order, and no chaos. Then with that Kosh froze Irisma as he did so with his mother. As time went by slowly, one minute was one earth hour, the eclipse was finally over in four minutes, and with the Vorlon gone, and as the sun reflected off of the ice, the ice heated up and shattered, cutting Irisma and his mother, but the cuts on Irisma healed up instantly! Nanette seemed to liquidly into a solid object, which was not a pleasant sight. As Irisma, his mother, and Nanette looked at one another, Irisma stood up with an awful headache; Irisma picked up the pin and clipped it to the edge of his slightly torn shirt.

Mother just stood there looking around as if the event that just happen was a surprise to her, she then said, "Drakh?"

Irisma replies, "no—Vorlon—a—really—mean—Vorlon."


	5. November 6, 2010 The Flee To Olalla

**November-6-2010**

**Spirit Lake Road, Washington/Olalla, Washington**

The sun's light was filtering through the cracks in the wall from the 2008 earthquake, which totaled my grandparents' old addition to their house. It was caused by a fault called the Mount Rainier, Seattle C.H.R.M.C. fault. I believe if it were two measures stronger on the Rictor scale it would have swallowed the entire earth—though earthquakes are not known to do that.

There is a thump from the hall a door is being opened.

Well someone is up. Probably my sister, god knows she never sleeps in. it's just the South Kitsap High School, school district time, 5:30am every morning, on the bus at 6:25am and at school by 7:15am. Now that is what I call chaos! But you grow use to it. Here in Castle Rock, school is out in November because of winter snow days. We will be back in school in January. It is nearly noon; I have slept that long, I must need my sleep. With the Vorlon experience yesterday, I just could not stop thinking what Kosh Naranek was trying to say.

Irisma's mother calling to him. "Irisma get up! It is nearly noon."

"All right." Irisma sighs, but Irisma remains still in bed.

"Irisma! Get out of bed now! It is now 12:13pm. Hurry up we are heading towards Mount Saint Helens, the news crew are up there, and an alien ship has landed there!" Replied his mother in a hurried voice as she packs up clothing as to be going on a trip.

"You're joking!" Said Irisma.

"Irisma!" The mother says sarcastically "No and I changed my mind we are heading to Olalla to get to grandma's and grandpa's house."

Irisma gets dressed and is meet with Nanette who is not talking to him, as they load into the small car they catch interstate 5 which goes to Olalla where Irisma's grandparents live. As they arrive Irisma's grandpa is cutting out the dead raspberry plants to make way for the next years plants—same process every year.

Quietly walking up to his grandfather. "Hello grandpa…"

"Irisma! It's been so long! So how is my big boy doing?" Says Irisma's grandfather with much surprise in his voice.

"Doing all right grandfather."

"I heard about the government's alien encounter. I hope that hasn't affected you!" Says grandfather with much more feelings.

Thinking it as a sarcastic idea. "I am all right." Hoping to change the uncomfortable subject. "So how was your trip across the Atlantic Ocean?"

"You mean the Pacific Ocean?" Said the grandfather.

Trying to correct his mistake on their vacation. "Oh that's right, there is an east and west difference!"

Showing that he was displeased with the trip. "Well your grandmother seemed to enjoy it. If you don't mind me saying, it was nothing it was said to be."

Irisma thinking of the disaster in Alaska. "I'd say so to if my ship had hit an ice burg!" Said Irisma with some humor in his voice.

Almost forgetting the event in Alaska. "That's right we did hit an ice burg, the Alaskan trip."

Becoming bored with the conversation. "Well I am going to go see grandmother; I see you are taking care of the raspberries." Looking at the already prepared plants. "It must be hard?"

"It is. I could use your help."

"Well I barely got my drivers licenses, maybe latter in time."

Disappointed with the results. "I see—well you better say hi to your grandmother."

"All right." Irisma exits the hibernating raspberry patch, and heads down towards the house. He wants to see what they did to fix up the house after the earthquake. As he gets down there his grandmother is awaiting for him. "Hello grandmother."

"Irisma, nice to see you, you seem a bit taller." Noticing a growth spurt from the last time she has seen Irisma.

"I don't think so." Irisma, and his grandmother hug another "So how are you doing?"

"All right, your grandfather only works in that patch of his. I wish he took a break!"

Looking towards the raspberry patch. "Well raspberries keep this place going, so you can pay your income taxes." Said Irisma.

Thinking about jobs, his grandmother is interested if Irisma has found any employment. "Do you have a job yet?"

"Yes a part time job in the field at Mount Saint Helens National Volcanic Monument. I am a geological speaker, and a park ranger."

"I am glad for you! Well go get your grandfather, and get him down here for dinner."

"All right." Irisma heads to the raspberry patch. "Grandfather—grandpa." Irisma walks towards him "Grandfather!" Irisma yells.

Frightened by the sound of Irisma's voice grandfather jumps a little. "What! You scared me; you shouldn't scare an old man like that!"

"I know, but it is dinnertime."

"Okay." Grandfather lays down his gloves, and Sassy the dog snatches his gloves and run's off.

Grandfather yells at the dog to get his gloves back. "Sassy! Give them back!"

Nanette and Sassy enter the house. Grandfather and I enter after them. The dinner was quite large, and good! We sat around the table with heaps of food towering over us. Then grandfather said prayer.

"So Sarah do you have a job?" Said Grandfather.

"Yes, it is at McDonalds. We sell regular hamburgers, McLean Deluxe, Filet-O-Fish, McChicken, and Quarters-Pounder with cheese."

Bored with Nanette's job. "Sounds interesting." Looking at my mother. "So will you be staying for the night?" Said Grandfather.

"Yes I figured we could celebrate Irisma's birthday here, if it does not bother you?" Said the mother who was still loading food on her plate.

"No of course not. Irisma can sleep in his old bedroom, and you two can sleep in the ceramic room. For your rooms been torn down." Mother nods and the family eats, as the meal is complete it is late and the household usually goes to sleep around 9PM to remain healthy.

"Well we better get off to bed for it is late, tomorrow will begin a long day." Said the mother who is tired of the stressful day.

"Yes I look forward to be working with farm equipment again." Said Irisma as Irisma heads downstairs. As Irisma goes into his old room he lays down a blanket to sleep on with his asthma spray, watch, and a glass of water next to his sleeping area. As the night grows shorter, the household is asleep and the sounds of creaking floorboards keep Irisma awake—but for only awhile.

The town of Olalla lays dormant, waiting for the seventh to arrive. Then Irisma and Nanette, grandpa and grandma, and last mother would dream, all different, some dreams would affect the mind, soul, and body. The other dreams would turn downright scary! And other dreams, dreams that should have never been dreamt, because if fantasies are what dreams are made of, then what does that leave for our nightmares? No, at least a dream is a period of no beginning, and no ending, but is it possible to dream a dream that becomes reality, or is it truly a dream that we call the meaning of life? And a nightmare is the failures of the purpose of life?


	6. November 7, 2010 2280 Relating To Delenn

**November-7-2010/2280**

**Grandparents house, Olalla/Central City, Minbar**

The night seems to stretch a bit longer than a normal night. The star-lit sky shining above to reflect the work of god. The air was crisp, with mist from the Central waterfalls in the capital city of Yedor. John Sheridan felt the cool breeze against his cheek, the worriment of the future of his three young children, the worriment of the enemy, the enemy that released genocide in the Earths atmosphere, the enemy that was at the core of the darkness, the enemy better known as the Drakh. At this moment the Drakh has a hold on the planets, the stars, the moons, and everything else that revolves around the universe. But the way he is thinking—darn he is thinking just like his wife Delenn. Delenn a Minbari, and Human hybrid must have altered his thoughts. The universe was Delenn's department. His was being as Delenn says "dangerous". But being with a Minbari, a species not human is so confusing, for they see the universe in a different way. Well everyone sees things different. One event was when we saw Babylon 5's future quite different. Heck, even Mr. Garibaldi saw things different, even the Vorlon, Kosh Naranek. But when considering facts, Delenn and him see the universe as one, but that does not matter. All that matters is that the rim is wide open; he is back from the dead, as same with Mr. Morden. But what else was let out? The Drakh masters? The Shadow's? Or even the Drakh leader Shiv'kala? Everything went into a retro drive. Sheridan knew that both Kosh's were back. Kosh knew that Shiv'kala was back; all ready the Drakh visited Earth, but left when the Vorlon vessel was on an approach. Kosh told Delenn that during a total eclipse the Vorlon traded a pin with a human to begin the slow transformation. Delenn told me that the pin was a form of punishment when a touch of an organic substance, it begin to change the DNA code slowly, almost unnoticeable! And with that, the Vorlon will have the newly formed species transported here to Minbar for us to rise against the war with the Drakh. I sure hope Kosh Naranek knows what he's doing! For tonight Delenn and I will have a new addition to our family, to give us a total of three children.

Kosh enters behind John Sheridan. John turns around to see Kosh, but does not act surprise "Kosh."

"**YES?"**

"Is it still set?" Referring to the arrival of Irisma Oceanantaca.

"**YES."**

"When he gets here he will be confused." Looking at the Minbari city, as the cold air moves his robes about.

"**YES."**

"When should we expect him?"

Kosh turns to leave Sheridan alone. **"SOON."**

Sheridan is not paying attention to Kosh's movements. "How soon?"

The Vorlon stop turns around to face John **"SOON." **Kosh turns and leaves John Sheridan to meditate alone on the upcoming war with the Drakh.

Back on Earth. Irisma sleeps soundly; his mother was tossing and turning. Nanette, well she was sleeping soundly too! There was otherwise a creature in the house, a Vorlon, but he remained silent, but it was not Kosh Naranek, it was Kosh Ulkesh, or known as Kosh Vader. As the Vorlon approached Nanette, the Vorlon scanned her then went to Irisma, the Vorlon was about to scan Irisma but a figure caught his eyepiece. And to his surprisement it was his mentor, Kosh Naranek. Kosh Ulkesh was so surprise that he began to chatter telepathically. **"…I LIKE TO CHECK UP ON NANETTE ONCE OR TWICE WEEKLY."**

Kosh Naranek, with a troubled voice said, **"…DRAKH ARE MOVING…X'HA'DUM IS SHOWING SIGNS OF LIFE."**

"**LIFE?"**

"**YES." **Kosh said. **"A WAR IS APPROACHING US…AND WE ARE THE BATTLE GROUND…IRISMA I NEED…HE WILL COME TO FIGHT FOR THE MINBARI…AND HUMANS…HE WILL COME TO FIGHT FOR US."**

Ulkesh is confused. **"WHY HIM?"**

Moving towards Irisma. **"HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE…WE DO NOT QUESTION OUR LEADERS."**

Ulkesh knows what Kosh Naranek is stating. **"ALL RIGHT…BUT MAKE IT QUICK…THE SUN WILL SOON BE UP…AND IRISMA WAKES AT THE WARMTH OF THE EARTHS SUN ON HIS FACE."**

"**I KNOW…"** Said Naranek.

"**WHAT ABOUT NANETTE?"**

"**IN TIME SHE WILL BE NEEDED…BUT NOT YET…HER TIME WILL COME."** Kosh Ulkesh, and Kosh Naranek exit the room while Irisma is transported by a spare Vorlon ship, which would be his, and the ship would not complain for obedience was its greatest joy. Irisma was drugged so he wouldn't wake up, but the ship did not like its master drugged, but again, obedience was its greatest joy.

Nanette was left alone, and then another Vorlon entered the room, Kosh Bismarck was left to watch over Nanette and embed a nanochip, which would keep track of what she has been doing, where she was going, and what she was thinking. The implant only took two seconds and the scar was healed, to show no trauma. Then Kosh looked around and went into the master bedroom where he planted a stolen techno mages device, and then he too left. When Kosh reached Minbar it was still dark over the Central City, Yedor. Kosh gave Irisma a paralyzing drug that would paralyze his leg muscles from reacting and when he settled down, and understood the importance of this mission, Kosh still wouldn't remove the paralyses, for they are a great motivators. It was this or a genetic disease. But Delenn refused a genetic disease, so they went with the paralyses. Kosh activated Irisma's pin, and inserted Irisma into a Minbari prophase stage so that he could adjust to the new hours of 20 hour, and 47 minutes without putting any stress on Irisma's fragile newly formed form. Irisma was now almost a 50/50 hybrid, and he never even could put up a fight.

When Nanette woke up to the sunlight, Irisma's bed was empty; he must be up thought Nanette. So Nanette gets up to play a search game. After three minutes, Irisma could not be found anywhere, so Nanette wakes up mother and mother calls Irisma's name. Then Kosh Bismarck appears on the right side, on the left side stood Ulkesh, and in between is Kosh Naranek.

"Where is Irisma?" Demanded the mother.

"**GONE."** Said Ulkesh.

"I see that, but where did you take him you walking demon boxes?" Extorted the mother with twice more anger in her voice.

The Vorlon's look at one another wondering what a walking-demon-box might mean? **"MINBAR." **Said Naranek.

"Why?" Said Nanette?

"**WAR." **Said Ulkesh in a bitter tone, this changes the mood of the conversation to a more respective tone of voice.

"But why Irisma?" Said mother, but no one responded either because they did not have an answer or they just did not care. Kosh Naranek looks at Nanette and turns around to leave. Then Ulkesh does the same. But Kosh Bismarck just stands there, looking wise, and threaten. "Minbar?" Said the mother with curiosity.

"**YES…IT WAS NEEDED!" **Said Bismarck.

"Needed? Needed for what?" Asked the mother.

"**WAR." **Replied Bismarck.

"War? Whose war? Yours?" Asked Nanette.

"**DRAKH." **Replied Bismarck.

"Drakh—Shiv'kala?" Said Nanette.

"**YES."** Replied Bismarck, who is still standing in the same position as he had begun.

"So it was true. When will Irisma be home?" Asked mother in a desperate voice, pleating with the Vorlon for her son.

"**NEVER." **Said Bismarck in a harsh voice.

"Never! What did you do with him?"

Kosh Bismarck begins to back up away from the distressed family. **"HYBRID."**

"Hybrid?" Said the mother who now sounds as if she has just seen her own death.

"**YES, IT'S PERMIT."** Said Bismarck.

"So he won't be himself again, but may come home?" Said the mother.

"**YES."** Replied Bismarck.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Nanette.

"**PROTECTION." **Replied Bismarck.

"I see…will Irisma be safe?" Asked Nanette, Bismarck just looks at Nanette.

**Back on Minbar**

The sun was beginning to creep through the building; it shines right through the walls. Irisma was having a nightmare, he was dreaming of the volcano that lay right over his home. The cloud was rushing towards him, and then he wakes up screaming, and with that, he tumbled out of the bed, for it was at a slant. And he fell on the ice-cold floor. Irisma disordered and confused with the setting he was in, figured that it was only a nightmare, but if this is a nightmare it feels so darn real. Irisma looking at his clothing was confused once again for they weren't his clothes, they were robes upon robes. And two metal devices were clamped around his legs. Wandering what they were, while standing he removed one clamp. And fell to the floor again. Laying there he finally gets it through his head that he has no more use of his legs, and the metal braces were also on his arms, but with the braces he could walk and use his arms. When Irisma reclamped the braces back on, he got up slowly, and he was able to walk. When he looked back to his clothes, Irisma curious counted the number of robes he was wearing 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Nine robes! What am I in the KKK or the Taliban? I ought to be roasting! This was turning out to be a strange dream. Well at least the sun was coming up. As Irisma walks with a limp to the window, he watches the sunrise in the west.

"Beautiful isn't?" Said Delenn who was dressed in a purplish-blue robe with a red robe and a white robe under it.

"What, and who are you?" Said Irisma with fear of the woman.

Looking at Irisma. "The sunrise, and my name is Delenn." Irisma slightly slips from the pressure of his leg when he removed the brace, and did not put it back on correctly. "Are you all right?"

"My darn leg keeps going out." Said Irisma who is trying to fight back the pain. "What happen to me?"

"When you were brought here, Kosh disabled your legs and arms. Let me check." Delenn parts the robes to expose the braces. She notice that the straps were strapped wrong. "Did you play with this?"

"Well I did not know what this was, and it was uncomfortable, so I removed it, but had a painful contact with the ground." Delenn reconnects the straps and the slipping stops.

"I expect your name is Irisma, born November 8-1990." While looking at Irisma eye to eye.

"How did you know that—wait a minute your with the FBI or the CIA right?"

"I am not with those groups, but I have information on you from the Vorlon's. Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"I see, I guess you will learn." As she smiles at Irisma.

"Well this explains this is not a dream!" While feeling the metal braces on his arms.

"Correct. You are needed here."

Thinking of home, "I want to be transported back to Earth."

"Well that can't be arranged for three things, first the year is 2280, and you are a half Human-half Minbari hybrid."

Irisma is shocked to hear this, but does not believe. "A what?"

"A Minbari, Human hybrid."

"Hybrid…that can't be right? I am just a Human."

Delenn trying to bury her smile and laughter. "Oh you got it right, you're a Human…and a Minbari at the same time," Pointing at the glass mirror "go look at your reflection." Irisma walks to a glass mirror, when he sees his new form he passes out. As Delenn rushes to catch him she tries to awaken him. "Irisma." Delenn catches Irisma before he hits the ground; Delenn shakes Irisma to wake him. Over a few minutes a Minbari aide, aides Delenn by getting some water to wake him. Delenn drips the water slowly as Irisma wakes once more.

"What happen?" Said Irisma who was getting over the shock.

"A shut down in your system."

"I've never have passed out that quickly before."

"Minbari can't handle two thing, alcohol, and stress; it is natural for you to pass out." Delenn dismisses the aide and helps Irisma back to his feet.

"What did Kosh do to me?"

"Kosh Naranek wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave till you have completed your task."

Still shaken up, "Task?"

"Yes the Drakh, the ones who gave the pin to you, plan to become masters themselves."

"Drakh!" Looking at the pin that is still attached to his robes. "They gave me this pin."

"Do you know what it says?" Says Delenn.

"No."

"Take a look."

As Irisma looks at the scratches the scratches were replaced now with letters. "That's strange it had bunch of scratches now there is letters on it."

"There has always been letters there… you are reading Minbari. It belongs to you; it holds your genetic hybrid code, you are a special breed, once you touched the pin, it belongs to you. The Drakh killed you in genetic term they thought, they made a terrible mistake. Other than that, you begin a new life here; Kosh will start to put away the old memories so they wont interfere with your new life here on Minbar. For now I am your mother, the children."

Irisma interrupts Delenn, remembering that Delenn had children. "Children?"

"Yes you have a brother and a sister. David Sheridan, he is 18 years old. Delenn II Sheridan is 16 years old. And you are 16 year old, going to be 17 tomorrow."

"But on Earth I was 20 years old!"

"Yes but now on earth you are only 17 years old. But don't worry your birthday is tomorrow, don't you remember?"

Remembering being at his grandparents' house, but the memory is becoming foggy. "Yes, I was at my grandparent's house in…" Irisma is left searching for an unknown area.

"Where?" Says Delenn in a mocking manner.

"I don't remember?"

"It's all right your memory is being placed away for right now." Delenn comes closer to Irisma to tell Irisma of the upcoming battle. "Irisma the Drakh, and the Shadow fear two things, telepaths and strong enemies who can empower others against them—like the Germans! That is why Germans don't exist on Earth anymore."

Irisma is shocked again, "So I am a weapon?"

"At this moment no, latter maybe."

"What about your children? Will they be able to coop with this? Referring to himself.

"Kosh inserted you into everyone's memories, those closes will remember you more, and thus adding you to the family."

Wondering who he is now. "So my full name is what?"

"Irisma Mir Oceanantaca, born November 8-2263. Your brother was born on December 15-2262, and your sister was born September 11-2264, but these name may alter over time due to titles you may gain." Thinking that Irisma may be hungry. "Well you come downstairs and get something to eat."

Looking at himself, trying to comprehend the reason for the way the bone crest is shaped as it is. "We don't have to go anywhere?"

"Yes, but latter, oh yes one more thing, the Minbari home world is on a much different time schedule, there is only 20 hours and 47 minutes in a day."

"Great, more to adjust too!" Delenn begins to walk downstairs with Irisma, but stops to see what he would do.

"You must be hungry; there is some flarn, get 12 pieces, we mostly eat flarn in the religious caste, I suppose you could call us somewhat vegetarians."

Unsure about the food, "Flarn?"

"Yes, you will like it." Said Delenn as she began to set up the table.

"What is it?"

"Cheese noodles, that is what Mr. Garibaldi says it tastes like."

Unsure if he can trust Mr. Garibaldi's taste information. "All right." Irisma walks down the glass stairs and looks at the sterile living room. It is only one color, bluish purple with a gray tinge, but wherever the Minbari sun hit the glass the color becomes sky blue. The food item was in a glass bowl. The food looked like as Delenn had said, noodles that were barely cooked. So Irisma, using prawns picked 12 pieces of the white pasta, it did not have a smell, and the texture was slimy. When Delenn came downstairs she just looked at Irisma. But Irisma never notice Delenn's presence, for he was to busy trying to figure if the food he got was flarn or if it was something else, though something told him it was flarn, and secondly every time he tried to pick up one of these flarn noodles, it would slip away off the prongs. When Irisma finally got 12 pieces, he sat down at the table and looked disgusted at the starchy diet he was being forced on. As Irisma put it in his mouth there was no flavor, and the taste was overwhelming. Delenn just standing there chuckled at the sight.

"I see that is bothering you." Irisma now noticing her wanted to say something in response but could not think of anything to say.

"This is flarn?" Pointing at the noodles in the bowl.

"Yes it is, but you've probably haven't fully adapted to the food yet, but give it time, the changing takes time." Delenn walks over to Irisma.

"How long?"

Looking up at the roof as if the answers were up there, "Oh a few hours." As she smiles at Irisma.

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it is." She says smiling in a sarcastic way.

Thinking that will starve on this planet, "How long will I have to remain here?"

"Well from what Kosh said about 9 months in Vorlon time."

"So that is how long in Earth years?" As Irisma looks at the flarn.

"About two years, if you follow the Earth calendar it's only a year."

Irisma is shocked. "But a year is a long time Delenn." Feeling the crest bone near his eye wondering what it is. "What is this called?" Taking his finger without touching the bone that follows its full extent around his head.

"It is called a crest bone, and yes this pin caused this ordeal. I hope you will be able to adapt…now try some of your flarn." Irisma looks at it disappointed and picks up one with a fork and puts it in his mouth. This time the flarn had a flavor. It was like pasta with a buttery-salty-flavor. "Well Any improvement?"

"Yes! There is a mild flavor!" Shocked of the difference in taste.

"I know I should have let you wait, to let your taste buds adapt."

Curious about other changes. "What else will happen to me?"

Thinking for a moment, "Well you will learn your birth language, be committed into a caste, and be tested."

"Tested?" Irisma is nervous about that word; he has had problems with tests in the pass.

"Yes, to see if you are healthy." Irisma is sort of relived. As Irisma finishes his breakfast Delenn II comes down stairs.

"Good morning mother." Said Delenn II as she walks to the refrigerator to get 12 pieces of flarn.

"Good morning Delenn II." Said Delenn, as she watches to see if her daughter responds to Irisma as a family member.

"Good morning Irisma Mir." Said Delenn II as she passes her brother to get her meal.

"Good morning." Said Irisma Mir, who has noticed the addition to his name—Mir.

Delenn does not hear David up. "Delenn II?"

"Yes mother?" Delenn II looks up from out of the refrigerator.

"Is your brother up?"

"No he is still sleeping." Replied Delenn II.

"I see, well you get upstairs and wake him up?"

Thinking of cold-ice water. "Anyway I want?"

"Well—sure." Replies Delenn, who is not certain what Delenn II has on her mind.

"Is that smart?" Said Irisma Mir who is waiting patiently to meet David Sheridan, the one from his books.

"Oh yes Irisma Mir." Irisma Mir finishes the flarn, and cleanses his bowl. "Irisma Mir please go upstairs and change into a day outfit."

"All right." Irisma Mir begins to head up the crystal stairs. "Ah Delenn?"

"Yes Irisma Mir?"

"Into what?"

"Your clothing is up there; do you know what to wear?" Wondering if the Vorlon's supplied the needed knowledge to live daily life.

"Well if it deals with a shirt and pants then yes, if robes, no."

"Well first you put on your isolation robe its purple, then your Earth robe its blue. Then your Minbari robe it is glassy red. Then your hybrid genealogy robe it is the widest robe with many colors. Then your vest the largest one, then your small vest. Leave your belt in half way staff. Then your ethic's code vest, it is a mixture of glassy color."

Irisma Mir is confused. "O—kay. Won't that be heavy?"

"No, it is remarkably light. The sun only provides enough warmth, so the clothing comes in order."

Still unsure on the dress code. "All right, you will need to look over me to make sure I did it correctly."

Delenn is almost ready to laugh. "That's okay." Irisma Mir heads upstairs as Delenn II rushes down the stairs nearly tripping Irisma Mir by her robes, but the braces prevent it. As Irisma Mir enters his room its quite large. There is a great view of the city and the waterfalls of the main building, in the capital city of Yedor. There are pictures of Irisma Mir's past; through strangely he remembers those events of each picture. He puts his robes on and is annoyed by the bone that goes around his head. Irisma Mir wishes he could be back on Earth, but does not remember why, just an instinct he supposes. As Irisma Mir sits in the dark and goes over his body wondering how these all could happen, but does not remember when he never had a bone crest, darn it's the Vorlon's programming! The Vorlon's did this! Why me? I never posed to Kosh Naranek as a threat! But Kosh did this in spite! All I knew right now is that the Minbari are divided into three castes: the religious caste, the warrior caste and the worker caste, which is represented, equally of a council named the Grey Council. There are three basic Minbari languages—Lenann, Feek, and the one I am speaking Adronato—and to that a further 97 other Minbari dialects and sub tongues. Delenn is teaching me Adronato, the language of the religious caste, but I am picking it up as if I have spoke it since I was brought forth in this world, but as much as I wish this was an nightmare, it is not. I also have learned that Minbari do not lie, because to do so would be an affront to the honor and soul. They must speak the truth or say nothing. If a Minbari is accused of lying, it requires an immediate and fatal response! So I must be careful. For religion I hear they believe in reincarnation and every generation of Minbari is said to be reborn into another. Delenn is also teaching me that the dying and people in pain or fear should be comforted and ministered to the fullest extinct. That must by why I receive so much attention. I hear that Minbari biology is also much different then Humans, for example, Minbari have a much stronger constitution than Humans, which enabled them to fight harder and longer that their opponents. I also found out that Minbari do not sweat in the same way that Humans do. Consequently, they don't bathe neither which, is quite scary! But instead use a chemical compound, which strips the outer layer of the epidermal tissue in an act that is symbolic of rebirth. They react badly to alcohol, and a small quantity can turn a Minbari psychotic. The Minbari have no press and are told only what they need to know and nothing more. Books are considered the power of one mind to change the universe. I can't wait till I introduce them to Fahrenheit 451. When I saw Delenn in the kitchen she told me it takes two days to prepare a meal for an honored guest or a special event. There are 15 stages of preparation, and the spice is used only once. If the chef commits an error, he or she must start again. The chef must stay up for two days to oversee the process in case of error and can only drink water and eat bread in order to remain pure. When it comes to eating the meal, similar rituals are to be observed or the chef must start again. First, the host and guest must swap bowls as a gesture of welcome. Then, the chef is offered a portion of food as a gesture of thanks. A place is left for Valen, together with a piece of flarn. The host and guest must use their right hands and meditate at various intervals during the meal. I suppose you could say the Minbari have a knack for patients.

As Irisma grew tired, he fell asleep—Irisma dreamed he was at Mount Saint Helens enjoying the heat from the sun, and the mountain air against his face. But he was not alone.

"**I'M SORRY."** Irisma turns in surprise to see Naranek.

"Sorry? How could you say that Kosh Naranek!"

"**NEEDED."**

"It is 2280, and when you took me it was 2010, that is a 270 year difference, I don't think what you did was correct; I had a life, a purpose on Earth to fulfill!"

"**YOU HAD PIN." **As Kosh Naranek looks at the pin.

"A Drakh named Shiv'kala gave it to me. And look at me, what logical events happen to me, I want logic Kosh!" Irisma is becoming angry with his appearance.

"**A RETROHYBRIDALATION." **Said Kosh as he glides closer to Irisma Mir.

" A retro what?"

"**YES."**

"Yes? –What do I do?" Irisma is afraid of his existence and seeks guidance.

"**REMAIN."**

"For how long?" Knowing that this word did not get pass Delenn.

"**YOUR TASK WILL END, AND WHEN THE LAST STAR HAS SHUNNED. YOUR RETRO WILL REMAIN."**

"Remain?" As Irisma looks off at the mountain. "You mean I am stuck on Minbar forever!"

"**YES. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TALK TO YOUR PARENTS EVERY MONTH. THE DRAKH KNOW OF THEIR MISTAKE. THEY WILL LOOK FOR YOU, AND DESTROY YOU!"** Kosh says with more feeling, if a Vorlon could have feeling.

As Irisma begins to think of what Delenn said about the Shadow's, two things they fear telepaths, and equal chaos. "That's why I must remain here?"

"**YES."**

"I see—how long will I live?" Wondering if his life is in vain.

Kosh does not know, so he tries getting away being cryptic. **"LONG TIME."**

Looking around in his dream, "May I see my family?" Said Irisma Mir.

"**YES."**

As Kosh said yes, the dream shifts, the surrounding seems to melt away…Irisma Mir sees Nanette and Mother mourning as he stands by them. When Irisma looks at his reflection he covers his face with the hood of one of his robes. "Mother?" Mother turns to face her son.

"Irisma!" She embraces him "Irisma I am glad to see you."

"Mother I am really not here." Irisma Mir lifts his hood to revile his bone crest.

Mother is shocked "Oh my god! What happen?"

Irisma Mir lowers his head, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm not really here; you are seeing me through my dreaming."

Irisma's mother looks at her son, but does notice that the environment is distorted around him. "Dreaming?"

Irisma Mir lifts up his head to look at his mother directly. "The Vorlon is projecting me. It seems I won't be returning home." Irisma Mir takes a deep breath, his mother lowers her head not to face him as she slightly begins to cry. "Kosh Naranek has glued me tight to Minbar in a nine years old hybrids body. I am learning to eat flarn, sleep on their beds, and live to survive here. Kosh Naranek has inserted me into this time as if I have always been here."

"But Kosh Ulkesh told us you would return."

Irisma Mir is confused about what he is hearing, "That's what I heard by Delenn, but Kosh Naranek has changed his mind, mostly because of the threat of the Drakh."

His mother looks up quickly and yells "Drakh," as she stands there, she then looks down and whispers, "that was the last name I wanted to hear again!" Irisma Mir hears his mothers statement very clearly do to his advanced hearing. His mother continues, but now in her regular calm voice, hoping to comfort her son, and to tell him what is happening. "But what am I saying, do you remember the landing at Mount Saint Helens Irisma?"

Irisma Mir thinks of that event, but nothing surfaces. "No, Kosh has erased most of my memory."

"Well anyway the Drakh are beginning to destroy our major cities, but our main concern was you." Irisma Mir's eyes open in shock to hear of the fall of Earth. "I hope you are safe on Minbar—well—now Irisma you listen, I won't be there so now you must treat Delenn as your mother, do what she says, all right?"

Irisma Mir still shell shock nods his head. "All right, I will do so." The Olalla landscape begins to meltdown, then is gone. As Irisma Mir turns around there is Kosh Naranek. "Why did you do that Kosh?"

Kosh Naranek looks at Irisma Mir, and lower his head then looks at him again. **"YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR TWO HOURS. DELENN IS LOOKING FOR YOU…"** Irisma turns away from the Vorlon, but Kosh Naranek calls his attention once again **"IRISMA MIR…" **

Irisma Mir yells out in anger. "What?"

Kosh Naranek lower his head but never raises it again. **"I AM TRULY SORRY IRISMA MIR, I KNOW I HAVE NOT LISTEN, IT IS THE AGE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DON'T BLAME YOURSELF…"**

"I have all ready forgave you. I am upset a little but not pressured into chaos."

Kosh looks at Irisma, and expecting another sad remark, Kosh instead goes emotionless again." **"GOOD…IRISMA MIR, TODAY'S TASK…ASK DELENN TO EXPLAIN YOU, MENTALLY, AND PHYSICALLY. DELENN NEEDS TO KNOW YOU ARE CONVERTING."**

Irisma Mir looks down, "I'll try."

"**GOOD, YOU WILL WAKE NOW!"**

Irisma wakes. "Darn Vorlon's!"

Delenn looks at Irisma Mir, she is aware that Irisma was having a severe dream. "Irisma are you all right?"

Irisma Mir is trying to catch his breath, the dream has been very emotional. "Yes Delenn, just resting."

Delenn looks at Irisma, she knows that Irisma Mir does not really want to talk about his dream. "All right, why don't you come downstairs for lunch?"

Irisma Mir looks at Delenn, shocked that it is already lunch time. "Lunch, already?"

Delenn smiles, and begins to leave Irisma Mir's room. "You need to still get use to the hourly change."

Thought by Irisma: "_I wonder if lunch is as exotic as breakfast was, though flarn is not really not that bad. Maybe I need a new start, Kosh gave me an opportunity to live on a new world, and be a hybrid, or as I state it, a special species. What would I be doing on Earth with my unhealthy body anyway? A lack of the use of my legs is no improvement, but at least I can control it!_" Irisma exits his room.

Michael Garibaldi looks at young Irisma Mir. Michael acts as David, Delenn II, and Irisma Mir's uncle, even though he is not officially. "Glad you could be with us."

Irisma Mir smiles, but does not say a word. David Sheridan, Irisma's brother looks at Uncle Garibaldi and says with laughter. "Hello Uncle Mickey!"

Mr. Garibaldi grabs David Sheridan and rubs his head saying, "No Uncle Mickey, I say no Uncle Mickey" as David Sheridan squirms out of Mr. Garibaldi's grasp. Mr. Garibaldi lets David run to his mother for protection, as Delenn II, Irisma's sister comes into the dinning room. "Hello Delenn number two."

Delenn II, looking almost exactly like her mother, possesses most of her mother features and personality due to the simple fact that she really does not know her father all that well. As Delenn II looks at Mr. Garibaldi as says with much distress. "Gari—baldi only Delenn II, not number 2."

Michael Garibaldi cocks his head back as if to act rude and sarcastic and the same time. "Oh sorry Delenn t-w-o," Michael Garibaldi looks at Irisma Mir who has been keeping to himself all morning, "and hello Irisma Mir."

"Hello Mr. Garibaldi."

Garibaldi looks at Delenn, surprised that he was referred as Mr. Garibaldi. "Mister Garibaldi, no Uncle Garibaldi? Delenn are you sure your son is feeling all right?"

Delenn looks at Irisma Mir "He's doing fine Mr. Garibaldi." Garibaldi sits down by David Sheridan.

Garibaldi looks around but does not see John Sheridan. "So where is John?"

Delenn looks off in the kitchen, just the thought of John not being with her make her uncomfortable. "Oh he is off to Babylon 5."

Garibaldi's full attention is now on Delenn, "Do you know why?"

Delenn looks at Mr. Garibaldi, "Well Mr. Garibaldi I was hoping you could tell me."

Mr. Garibaldi smirks, he is going to be sarcastic, it is all written over his face. "Oh yes I am the advisor to the alliance, well I guess I know that he is going mad trying to plan an peaceful act to this bloody war."

Delenn looks back at the ground, Mr. Garibaldi's remark did not phase her. "I see."

Garibaldi, in spite, pushes Delenn 2 off to the side to give him more room; laughter fills the room as he staggers to the newly cleared spot on the other side of the table near Irisma Mir. Mr. Garibaldi looks at Delenn, he likes this time of the day. "So what are we having?"

Delenn looks up from the floor, "Who invited you Mr. Garibaldi?"

Mr. Garibaldi puts up his index finger on his brow, as a sing of thinking--this is very common amongst Humans. "Oh—myself." Mr. Garibaldi puts down his hand back on the table, and looks at Delenn more relaxed. "Delenn you don't mind?"

"Well all right, you know you are always welcomed."

Mr. Garibaldi moves about in his chair as he smiles sheepishly. "I know, so what are we having?"

"La-tauf, with flarn."

Mr. Garibaldi rubs his hands together, another Human trait for a sign of forthcoming enjoyment, you just decide what it is. "Flarn! Oh I love flarn!"

Irisma Mir does not understand. "But Delenn what is La-tauf?"

"It is suppose to by a breaded of human fish called salmon with rare Minbari spices."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at Delenn, and grins like the perverted cat who ate the equally perverted mouse. "Sounds good."

David Sheridan replies back at Mr. Garibaldi's remark. "We all know Uncle Mickey is half Minbari, a hybrid like us."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at David, his grin has melted away to a bland feature. "And David Sheridan how is that so?"

"Well you like all Minbari food over Human food."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at David, "It is good because it is 100 pure."

Irisma Mir actually speaks, but only one word. "Pure?"

Mr. Garibaldi now quickly looks at Irisma Mir, "Yes all organic."

Delenn II, not that well accustom to the English language replies, "Organic?"

"Yes Delenn II, which means no artificial flavors."

Delenn II smiles to hear that Minbari food is more healthier for her then Human food. "Well that's good."

Delenn looks at her daughter, wanting Delenn II, to understand the reason. "You see Delenn 2 us Minbari have only used organic food since our society has begun, that's why we are healthier then Humans."

Mr. Garibaldi sits back in his chair and scorns at Delenn, while his gut protrudes over his waist line. "Now Delenn I take that personal."

Delenn noticing Mr. Garibaldi's point. "Oh Garibaldi you never take anything personal but yourself!"

Once again Mr. Garibaldi sits up again and smiles again, proud of himself. "Why yes I do."

Delenn shakes her pointer finger at him while saying "You Mr. Garibaldi are very optimistic."

Mr. Garibaldi laughs lightly then looks at David who started this entire conversation. "Again yes I am." Mr. Garibaldi looks directly at young David Sheridan. "So David Sheridan."

"Yes Uncle Mickey?"

Mr. Garibaldi grabs his chest and yells out as if he was in tremendous pain. "Ah." Garibaldi grabbing his shirt as if been stabbed.

David looks at Mr. Garibaldi confused at his actions. "Are you all right?"

Mr. Garibaldi stops the act and looks at David. "Yes! So when will you be going back to school?"

David Sheridan looks at his mother, even she did not know the answer to that question. "Soon after the Master returns."

Garibaldi turns his attention to Irisma Mir who's been sitting quietly. Mr. Garibaldi looks at the food that Irisma Mir is not eating. "Are you going to eat that?"

Irisma Mir is startled and responds quickly. "This?" Pointing to the strange looking food, "Yes in a matter of time."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at Irisma Mir as if he is unsure about him. "Are you sure you're not sick?" There is a pause, then Mr. Garibaldi remembers Irisma Mir disability. "Is it your legs again?"

"No."

Mr. Garibaldi thinks this mood is very strange, but dismisses it. "All right, must be working on your meditating skills." Mr. Garibaldi looks back at Delenn, "So Delenn."

Delenn comes back from the kitchen "Yes Garibaldi?"

"Were you going anywhere?"

Delenn doesn't even pause to answer that question, "Yes today I am going to take Irisma Mir to town."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at David and Delenn II, "I was wondering if you like me to take Delenn II and David into town?"

Delenn at first is hesitant to answer, but deciding that they will be with their Uncle Michael so protection is no worry, now on the other hand, corruption is. "Why sure."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at both David and Delenn II. "Hey children we can finally do what has to be done, you know!" Garibaldi bobbing his head.

Delenn picks up the plates, Irisma finish his meal and Delenn is worried about the sudden attitude change. "John will be home in a few hours." Irisma Mir finally finishes his food without any gagging, he is noticing that he is adapting. Delenn picks up his plate and takes it to the back. David Sheridan runs upstairs, as Delenn 2 helps her mother clean the dishes. Delenn goes into the storage to grab a coat like robe. She hands one to Irisma Mir. Irisma Mir, and Delenn exit the house.

As Irisma Mir and Delenn walk down the street, Irisma Mir is still amazed at the architecture of these buildings. "So Irisma."

Irisma Mir looks at Delenn, surprised to hear his name. "Yes Delenn?"

"Where did you live before you got here?"

Irisma Mir tries to remember, but there is no memory, nothing to relate him to Earth, only memories of being a Minbari Human hybrid. "I cant really say, I only know on Earth, where, not sure?" Irisma Mir thinks for a second and then remembers his dream. "You know Delenn while I was sleeping I meet Kosh again, and my old family. Kosh gave me a task and my parents gave me a task too."

"Yes, and what is it?"

Irisma Mir at first wants to punish himself for bringing this up. "Kosh wanted me to drop the past, and head for the future. So I am prepared to do just that."

Delenn stops in the middle of the streets, she is very surprised to her this, but is not all-that surprised, Irisma Mir has been acting very peculiar the past hours. "Well this is a surprise; I was not thinking you were over it yet?"

"I had to think it over, but I do have a few questions I like to ask."

Delenn looks around, still surprised by the sudden reformation. "Sure."

Delenn and Irisma Mir begins walking again, but now much slower then before. "You know tomorrow is my birthday and on Earth I was to be—ah—well old, but if I am 16 years old, why do I look so darn young?"

Delenn decides to explain this concept of time to Irisma Mir, but does not constantly look at him. "In Minbari years, you are 17; in Human years you are only 8 and a half years old."

"Why the age reduction?"

"It was so Kosh could clear your mind, without clearing the personality."

Irisma Mir is still completely sure why Kosh cleared his memory. "Why clear my memory?"

"Well, so you will be trained as a Minbari, to learn to use the topics, and to learn to use your highly advance body." Delenn decides to refer back to Irisma Mir's time, but without telling him. "The Americans, the Drakh, and the Shadow's wiped out all Germans. Germans were so advance in the mind they were dangerous to outsiders." Delenn pauses to think of some examples. "One great German was Adoft Hiller."

Irisma Mir looks at Delenn, that name does bring back memory, but only the intellectual part. "You mean Hitler, and he was crazy."

Delenn decides to go on with examples, as if not listening to her son's remark. "There was Albert Einstein, Bill Nye, and Kosovo Detroy Bismarck."

Irisma Mir notices the amount of people now on the streets. "I see can we go somewhere concealed to talk about Kosh's task?"

Delenn looks at her son and smiles. "All right." Delenn and Irisma Mir continue walking until they arrive at a old gothic temple. "This is the Diamongazzer Temple, almost like the Starfirewheel Temple, just smaller." Delenn and Irisma Mir enter the temple, there is no one within this place. As Delenn and Irisma sit in a dark corner, Delenn and Irisma Mir talk to one another. "So what do you want to discuss?"

Irisma Mir thinks of the first question. "Who am I, what do you want, what is the bone and other Minbari traits I have." Irisma Mir pauses, then adds another question to the difficult list. "And what is my future here?"

Delenn makes herself comfortable, and thinks quickly about each question. "Well you picked some interesting questions. So we will begin with the bone, the most important part that makes us differ to the Humans. The bone is made up of carbon and calcium. Your hairline" touching the hair line around Irisma's bone, "will end at the base of the crest. The bone crest begins on your sides' right in line with your eyes. The bone disappears till it hits your eyebrows and surface again pushing the flesh outward. The shape of the crest determines what rank and what class your in…when you were born your legs weren't working in orderly fashion. So we had them equipped with a special bionic device to keep you balance and to help you walk…any other questions?"

The other question that Irisma summoned up weren't truly answered, but Irisma does not care. "No Delenn."

Delenn looks at her son, and smiles as she say, "I have one for you." There is a long pause, and then comes the question. "What would you like for your birthday?"

"I don't know exactly, I guess I got what I needed...a loving family that cares for me."

Irisma Mir's servant enters, "Sorry to interrupt Delenn, but John Sheridan has arrived."

Delenn nods her head. "Thanks; take Irisma Mir home for me please."

The servants nod. "Yes Ambassador, -- young Irisma Mir?"

Irisma Mir looks at Delenn scared and confused. Delenn looks at Irisma Mir. "Don't worry; he will take you through your testing."

Irisma Mir looks at the servant, "All right."

Delenn smiles, then pats him on his shoulder. "See you tonight son."

Irisma Mir nods, "Okay."

Irisma Mir watches Delenn leave, "Young Irisma Mir, please come with me…"

The Minbari Grey Council member, Religious Caste leads Irisma Mir outside, then with no words spoken he arrives at the hospital. "Welcome back Irisma Mir are you up with your shot?"

The servants leave Irisma Mir, Irisma Mir looks at the departing servants and then turns back to face the doctor. "I think so?"

The doctor looks at the papers on Irisma Mir's health. "Lets see—nope, your going to need your Minbari Flu shot." He opens up the case to retrieve a needle. "This will hurt a little."

The doctor gives the shot, Irisma Mir does not really feel any pain. "That's it?"

"That's it Irisma Mir, also I will need to ask some questions."

Irisma Mir looks at the doctor, this worries him much, for he does not know his past. "What type of questions?"

The doctor looks at his papers. "About your health, only because you're a hybrid and it is rare to come upon a species like yours."

Irisma Mir smiles, "I'm not that special!"

The elder Minbari doctor looks up from his computer. "Yes you are."

Irisma Mir's smile melts away and sits down. "Well what do you want to know?" Irisma Mir says slowly.

"Oh just how are you feeling, and have you notice any changes?"

Irisma Mir chuckles lightly, "You wouldn't even know!"

The doctor looks at Irisma Mir. "No changes?"

"No changes—yet, but I do feel more different than I felt when I was 15 years old."

The doctor nods. "I see…I am really not sure how the different DNA, or RNA reacts in your body…well if there is any new changes don't be afraid to contact me."

Irisma Mir is uncomfortable with the suggestion. "Thanks."

The doctor stands up and looks at Irisma Mir. "You want me to lead you home?"

Irisma Mir nods, "Sure, this is quite a large city."

The doctor looks out his window. "Yes it is." Irisma Mir and the healer heads back to Irisma Mir's house. "Well…here it is."

Irisma Mir looks at the place and turns to face the doctor. "Thanks for the walk."

The doctor nods, "See you in about nine cycles, all right?"

"All right." The healer leaves.

Irisma Mir walks in and Stephen Franklin and John Sheridan are waiting for him. "Hello Irisma Mir!"

Irisma Mir gazes upon John Sheridan. "Mr. Sheridan."

John is shocked how he was addressed...militancy. "Mr. Sheridan."

Stephen interrupts. "He has been addressing everyone that way."

John Sheridan looks at Stephen, then at Irisma Mir. "Boy you have became formal!"

Irisma Mir looks at Mr. Stephen. "Yes!" Stephen Franklin looks at the small frail Minbari/Human hybrid. Irisma Mir looks at John Sheridan. "So where have you been?"

John Sheridan looks at Irisma Mir confused. "Been? Well on Babylon 5 trying to prepare for the upcoming Drakh war."

Irisma Mir deeply shouts out is shock. "Drakh!"

"Yes, where have you heard them?" Say Stephen Franklin who has taken a sudden interest in the boys sudden shock.

"Oh, just in a dream."

John Sheridan interrupts the two. "I see, so how are you doing with your Master?"

Irisma Mir looks down, he does not know about any Master. "All right."

John Sheridan looks at Irisma Mir's strange behavior. "All right? Are you receiving bad teaching with your Master?"

Irisma Mir quickly answers. "No sir!"

John nods, but his facial complexion does not change. "Good!" John rubs Irisma Mir on the head, the external bone prevents him from giving the child a serious noggie, but does add as a irritant to Irisma Mir, for the bone makes the scalp very sensitive at this time of development. "You remind me of my military years," Looking for David "where is your brother?"

Irisma Mir thinks of where they might have gone. "He is out with—Mr. Garibaldi."

John looks at Stephen. "Oh boy that's got to be the end of my job!"

Irisma Mir looks at his father, his voice light. "Uncle Garibaldi, he's not that bad, is he?"

John looks back at Irisma Mir, memory of Michael and his conflict. "No...he may be a pain in the as--."

Delenn walks around the corner. "John!"

John turns around, shock, for John knows Delenn does not appreciate vulgar language around her children. "Oh Delenn!"

They embrace another, hug for about one minute and release as Delenn looks at John. "Oh John did the meeting go good?"

"Yes it did Delenn; I think we will be able to attack the Drakh."

Michael Garibaldi walks in seeing John and Delenn closely embraced. "Hello Mr. Entilna'za."

John turns around and sees Michael Garibaldi and his son, David Sheridan. "Garibaldi!" John also notices that Stephen Franklin was gone.

David looks at his father. "No dad, Uncle Mickey."

Garibaldi grabs David Sheridan by the hair near the bone crest where it is the most sensitive. Garibaldi shouts out, "No Uncle Mickey! No Uncle Mickey, you hear me, no Uncle Mickey!"

David laughs, "Sorry Uncle Mickey."

Garibaldi releases David Sheridan, and David Sheridan runs to his mothers for protection. Michael Garibaldi looks at Delenn. "So when is dinner?"

Delenn looks at her son then back at Garibaldi. "Soon as I make it Mr. Garibaldi."

Delenn II walks in, Delenn turns and heads into the kitchen. John Sheridan looks at Delenn II who closely looks like a replica of Delenn. "Delenn II."

Delenn II looks at her father. "Yes father?"

John looks at David who is playing a staring contest with Mr. Garibaldi, who is also challenging him. "Go help your mother."

Delenn II looks at the other boys, John, Garibaldi, David, and Irisma Mir...all act as if they are literally like fools. "All right." Delenn II looks at Irisma Mir who seems uncomfortable with the others, but obeys and goes into the kitchen. John Sheridan looks at Mr. Garibaldi and David. "David Sheridan, stops picking on your decrepit Uncle Garibaldi, and finish the job you did not finish."

David is broken from the trance with Garibaldi's eyes and looks away, Garibaldi smiles devilishly for he won. "What?"

Mr. Garibaldi looks at David. "Remember?"

David thinks, then remembers. "Oh yes."

David Sheridan runs upstairs. John Sheridan looks at Irisma Mir who has not left the one spot next to the door where he was found by John Sheridan and Stephen Franklin. "Irisma Mir go help your mother."

Irisma Mir nods, "All right."

Irisma Mir enters the kitchen. Garibaldi looks at John who is watching Irisma Mir. "Decrepit?" John looks off. Michael Garibaldi looks at the papers in John's hand. "So John how is the war planning going?"

John Sheridan looks at Michael Garibaldi. "We are making a great crusade. We should be able to destroy the Drakh!" John places the papers down. "Will you be here for Irisma Mir's birthday?"

Michael Garibaldi thinks for a second. "Well I plan to stay...if you don't want me here, I can go!"

"I will need you probably; the Drakh will be forced into chaos."

Michael Garibaldi remembers the Keeper given the David on his 16th birthday. "I hope they don't try any keeper solution."

John looks at Michael. "I know what you mean."

Michael looks at John. "How old will Irisma Mir be?"

John takes off his coat and places it on the coat hanger. "16 years old in Minbari years. Only eight years old in Human years." John looks at Garibaldi, finally out of uniform. "I will be baking the cake."

Michael smirks, "Oh please don't!"

John looks disappointed with Michael's disapproval. "Why, don't you like my cake last time?"

Michael remains smirking. "Well let's say, don't try it again."

Sheridan looks at Garibaldi with a dirty look. "All right...so it was not the best in the world, would you rather have Delenn bake a cake?"

Michael looks up and that smirk has become a gigantic smile. "It is probably better than yours."

John looks towards the kitchen. "Delenn could you come here for a moment or two?"

Delenn enters the living room. "Yes John?"

John looks back at Michael, "What do you put in Minbari birthday cakes?"

Delenn responds. "Minbari don't have birthday cakes. It's an event of meditation and self-centered prayer."

Michael Garibaldi looks at John Sheridan. "John you will bake the cake, the other way I will starve!"

Delenn smiles then exits back into the kitchen. David Sheridan looks down the stairs to where John and Michael Garibaldi are standing. "Uncle Mickey would you please come up here to help me?"

Michael turns around to looks at David. "Be there in a minute."

"Well you better go help David; I got a cake to bake." Garibaldi heads upstairs. John looks into the kitchen, but does not enter. "Delenn, I will be in my private study office if you need me."

"All right John." Delenn looks at her son Irisma Mir. "Irisma Mir will you set up the table?"

Irisma Mir nods, "Sure."

Delenn looks at Delenn II, "Delenn II?"

Delenn II turns around. "Yes mother?"

"Please help me with the flarn."

Delenn II nods, "All right."

Delenn looks around. "What time is it?"

Delenn II looks at an electronic timer in a personal organizer. "Near 5 pm"

Delenn leaves Delenn II and goes to talk to Irisma Mir. "Sorry to disturb you Irisma Mir, but can you go pick up the mail? It is in the post office, a block from here, box 2287."

Irisma Mir nods, strangely he does not need to ask for the exact location, he oddly already knows where the place is. "All right." Irisma Mir Sheridan exits the house

Irisma Mir finds the post office and enters, it is oddly dark in the facility. "Hi, can I help you?"

Irisma Mir is startled. "Yes I need the mail from box number 2287."

The Human post officer nods, "All right, password please!"

Irisma Mir looks at the post officer oddly. "I was not told of any password."

"Then I can't get the mail!"

Behind Irisma Mir comes a cold electronic voice. **"YES."**

The post officer is now frighten. "What in hell was that?" The figure of a suit with glassy colors comes out from the dark. The main color of the creature is blackish purple, there are horns like spires protruding from its helmet, and this indeed was a Vorlon but not Kosh Naranek, this one was much darker. "What ba-ba-box?"

"**2287."**

"Ye-yes." The post officer opens the combination to the box numbered 2287. "Here, sorry for the trouble!"

The Vorlon looks up to the roof, and back to the post officer, and gave a slight nod of agreement. "Thank you sir." Irisma Mir exits the post office with the Vorlon right behind him. "Thank you for your help. I think you have although have scared the living daylights out of him."

"**GOOD."**

Irisma Mir stops and looks at Kosh, then slow walks back home with the Vorlon at his heels. "Who are you, for you are not Kosh?"

"**WE ARE ALL KOSH."**

Irisma Mir nods, "I understand that, but Kosh Naranek is titled Naranek."

"**YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND…UNDERSTANDING IS IRRELEVANT."**

Irisma Mir turns to looks at the Vorlon. "Irrelevant?"

The Vorlon looks at Irisma Mir, and replies bitterly. **"YES."**

"Well I suppose being a half-Human; half-Minbari is irrelevant also to you?" The Vorlon turns around and begins to stroll away. "Any messages from Earth?"

The Vorlon stops. **"NO."**

Irisma Mir becomes breathless, stricken with sadness, forgotten by a family he belongs to, but can't recall who they are. "No, why not?"

"**IT IS IRRELEVANT."**

Irisma Mir strongly states back. "That's very unrespectable!"

The Vorlon turns around to face Irisma Mir. **"RESPECT—IS IRRELEVANT."** The Vorlon turns around and strolls away. Irisma heads back to his new home.

As Irisma Mir walks quietly into his house, John is waiting for him, he had been worried that something terrible had threaten him. "What took you so long?"

Irisma Mir looks at John and hands the data crystals over. "Well let's say I ran into the irrelevant master."

John looks at Irisma Mir oddly, "What?"

Irisma Mir is almost ready to confess that a Vorlon had just terrorized the postal officer for three data crystals. "Nothing."

Delenn enters and says cheerfully in a sarcastic way. "The irrelevant master?"

Irisma Mir now understands why David goes running to Delenn when he gets picked on, Delenn takes the oddest situations and turns them into myths, religious practices, or fabricated truths. "Yes."

Delenn looks at John, and John leaves, he still does not get it, what is an irrelevant master? Delenn walks to Irisma Mir's side and places her arm across his shoulders to gently guide him deeper into the house that was now his home, deeper into the life of a hybrid into a family who seemed to have all the memories of his existence. Delenn being quite knowledgeable in Vorlon practices and their victims, she bonds with her son, but oddly enough for herself, she is the only one, except for Kosh Nanarke, Kosh Bismarck, and Ulkesh Kosh; aka, the _Irrelevant master_ to know that Irisma Mir is not a Minbari-Human hybrid, but instead a child of Earth, but Delenn herself is losing the connection that holds the truth of Irisma Mir, she too is transitioning Irisma Mir into her life and into her own family. "I see," Delenn tries to recall the truth, but all she seems to remember is a false past of the child she guides. "Come inside, lets eat."

At the dinner table were Garibaldi, David Sheridan, Delenn II Sheridan, Delenn and John. As Irisma Mir writes into his journal, he describes the first family dinner. But as the food is passed around, Irisma Mir puts down the journal and looks at the family. John who sits at the end of the table, on the other end, Delenn, an on the left side Garibaldi and David, and on the right side, Delenn II and Irisma Mir. "Today we will eat by the Minbari ways, for we approach a most special event. So Delenn would please begin this event."

Delenn smiles, and uses her hands to visualize the ritual of the meal of the upcoming event. "Of course…as a family we set apart all of our past, and let the light of our future reflect in our hearts." Delenn lights a candle, then lights five others, five of the candles are in grey wax, one candle is in white wax. "We light a candle as a sign of hope for the future, and rebirth. As we eat tonight we take one piece of flarn and place it in the bowl at the right, one at a time starting with John, then I, then Garibaldi, then Delenn II, then David, then to end with Irisma Mir. This must be done quietly!" Delenn begins the process. "As a gift to Valen our leader, and those who we served and loved." Again they do as Delenn has instructed them; they set one piece of flarn off on the side of their plate. "Then we eat for 30 seconds, and then meditate, and we will repeat this process." Delenn looks at John who has a habit of falling asleep during meditation. "Lets eat!"

Back on Earth. _Click_ The sound of the radio turns on in a dark house, electricity has been cut off from Olalla, but the battery operated radio breaks the bone chilling silence. The sound of a news cast reporting about the war. "If you are joining us right now, we welcome you. Our special report on the Osama Bin Laden will be played in a few minutes. We did get reports that Spain, Portugal, Morocco, and France were attacked at 1:51 am this morning. At 5:15 am Russia, Mongolia, China and Kazakhstan have declared war on Iraq and Iran. At 2:02 pm South Africa, Botswana, and Namibia have declared to be a no entry zone. At 4:09 pm Colombia, Cuban and China missiles attacked Venezuela, and Panama. With American deployment to Germany, German officials warn that any advancement on their country would count with deadly measures, but American forces invaded German soil near Switzerland boarders at with our advancement we have lost most of these locations to German 1945 air raid missiles: New York City, Ontario, Pennsylvania, Washington D.C., Pearl Harbor, most of California, Nevada, and parts of Oregon. Safe states are of the following: Arizona, Montana, Minnesota, South Carolina, and Washington. Our prayers go out to those who lost love ones. And we report we are at World War 3! And currently we are losing!" _Click_. The silence creeps back into the darken house, the end times have come for Earth, World War 3, a war to end all wars, for after this war, the Human race will stand on the brink of total initiation. As the lights of the radio die away, the house is void of life, the safely of Washington is falling as the skyline lights up, missiles hitting major cities.


	7. November 7, 2010 2280 Meet The Hand

**November 7- 2010/ 2280**

**Central City Yedor-Minbar/ Earth Space Station Babylon 5/**

**And Olalla, Washington-Earth**

The sun on Minbar was just coming up in the West. Irisma Mir was still sleeping, so was everyone else. It was very peaceful, for the time being. Irisma Mir was dreaming that he was standing alone in a forest, he hears something and then notice it was only Kosh Naranek. "Kosh what is this place?"

"**OLALLA."**

Irisma Mir looks at the place, for some odd reason, this place seems comfortable to him, but he does not know this place. "Olalla?" Irisma Mir looks at the badly burnt forest, as he climbs a unfamiliar ridge not knowing where it leads he is then stunned to see an emerald city a flamed. As he watches the city burn it is very dark outside but the glows of fires light up the skies as if the sun was just rising. There are major towers like those on Minbar, but they glimmer with the colors of red, orange, and shots of electric pink fire everywhere. Then as the feelings to look away something moves in the fiery clouds above the city a source that starts as a headache, but the turns to a loud screeching in the deepest part of the brain, the screeching for some reason that made Irisma Mir want to look away and just burry himself. But it was too late it had him, in his dreams calling his name in the voice of his father. As Irisma Mir muttered a few words, Kosh Naranek knew he had a major problem. Even thought Irisma Mir was not here, the Liberator's were powerful enough to trance their worse enemy. It indeed had to be the Eye, the Eye of the Liberator's, the main source to succeed in almost useless battles. Even Kosh Naranek never have confronted the Eye, and only a handful of species live to tell the tale. The Eye drew closer, with it 24 glowing eyes of reddish-yellow, even now Kosh knew why the Eye was indestructible, and it's the main source of chaos.

Kosh tries to help his only chance to save the universe from the Hand. **"LOOK AWAY—LOOK AWAY NOW!"**

Irisma Mir keeps staring at it, "I can't, it has me terrified!"

"**YOU MUST LOOK AWAY NOW; IT'S YOUR ONLY WAY TO GET FREE."** Irisma Mir looks away in time as the Eye still approaches **"MUST LEAVE NOW, IT SEARCHES."**

Delenn II, whom has been ordered by Delenn to wake Irisma Mir, goes to Irisma Mir's room, there she expected to see him calmly asleep, but as she gazed upon Irisma Mir, Irisma Mir was shaking and tossing back and forward, muttering in his sleep...a nightmare! Delenn II walks to Irisma Mir. "Irisma Mir!" No response, so she touches him. "Wake up."

Irisma Mir awakes, the Vorlon is gone, Olalla is gone, the Eye is gone. "What! I'm up." Irisma Mir falls out of bed for the second time.

Delenn II looks at Irisma Mir on the floor. "No—your down, now get up!" Delenn II turns around and walks slowly to the door to go back to her mother. "Mother wants you up."

Irisma Mir looks around expecting to see the Eye any moment. "All right!"

Delenn II exits Irisma Mir's room. Irisma Mir half-asleep, and in a great deal of pain with his legs walks down the stairs. Delenn looks at Irisma Mir, she notices that the expression on his face is that of a child who has just woken up from one nightmare and walked into another. "Good morning Irisma Mir." Irisma Mir looks at Delenn confused. "With a look of that, you could start another war." Irisma Mir now more puzzled, he says not a word. "Go get twelve pieces of flarn."

Irisma Mir nods, "Yes," Irisma Mir opens the refrigeration device and collects his meal. "You know flarn is really not that bad."

Delenn gets up, "I told you, it's a Minbari food. It's like pie."

Irisma Mir sits down, as Delenn still remains standing, not sure when Garibaldi will show up. "Does anyone here sleep-in?" Says Irisma Mir with a yawn.

Irisma Mir looks around, "Yes," Delenn looks at Irisma Mir and sits across from him. "Anyway Irisma Mir, one more question, and what are you in that robe for?"

Irisma Mira still holding his fork looks down at his robes. "Its formal dressing code isn't?"

Delenn smiles, 'Well yes, but not for you today." Delenn lies back in her chair. "Today you will wear the white robes, white metallic robe, gray shaft, white vest, white line robe, and the grayish white belt."

Irisma Mir gets up, not even finished with his meal goes upstairs. "All right I will be right back."

Irisma Mir returns back to his room, as for when Delenn II comes downstairs. "Is Irisma Mir up?"

Delenn looks at her daughter. "Yes he was down here Delenn II, thanks for waking him."

Irisma Mir again walks down the stairs. "This is a lot of white!"

Delenn smiles, she likes the white robes, they always bring out all the personal features of the individual. "Yes it is. Now go on and eat your meal."

Irisma Mir sits back down, Delenn II soon joins him. "Yes mother."

John enters. "Good morning Delenn!"

Delenn turns and rises from her chair and goes to John. "John!" They embrace one another again. Delenn usually knows John is a heavy sleeper, but being up this early is not usual for him. "And you are up?"

John walks to his office door. "I need to get my work done before Irisma Mir's birthday."

Delenn nods, "I know. We are trying to get ready."

John looks at Irisma Mir who seems not to be phased by the fact that this is his upcoming birthday, the time when the Minbari culture will be placed heavily upon him. "Irisma Mir seems less content of the event that is going to happen?"

Delenn looks at her son, Irisma Mir himself does not seem to notice that everyone is staring at him. "Well he has not yet been informed of what is about to happen, John," Delenn stresses, and steps into John's office and closes the door and whispers. "Stress is very unhealthy for Minbari, or Minbari-hybrids."

John nods, "I know, I was just concern."

Delenn opens the door slightly and remains whispering. "Have you baked a cake?"

"Yes I baked one, Garibaldi insisted his help."

Delenn looks through the crack and her children. "Mr. Garibaldi can be sometimes no help whatsoever."

John quietly chuckles. "Garibaldi will be over with Franklin tonight. I need to get his gift also. I will be out for about two hours. Are we going to inform and give Irisma Mir's pin?"

Delenn looks off in the distance. "I have been thinking about it—yes I suppose it's time."

John nods and looks at a box sitting on the shelf. "All right I will wrap that up, what about the spare he is wearing?"

"That must go to the Grey Council. So when he takes power, there will be files, we will take the one he is wearing and give a substitute so the transaction can be finish."

John goes to his desk. "All right Delenn, good idea," John turns around to face Delenn who is still looking out the door, "oh Delenn?"

Delenn turns halfway. "Yes John?"

John looks down at the papers he has to read over. "May we hold this event on Babylon 5?"

Delenn slowly walks to John. "We should hold it here."

John looks up knowing he is losing the argument. "But on Babylon 5 he will be able to see the universe, see our history, see a shadow of our war history and life, and how we came to be."

Delenn stops he advance. "All right, we may go, all you had to do is ask."

Sheridan looks up and smiles, "Good I told Garibaldi and Franklin to meet us there."

Delenn looks at John, then turns to exit his office. "I will load the shuttle."

John remains looking at his papers, he knows that the trip will take a standard of three hours by white star to reach Babylon 5. "All right."

Delenn goes up to Irisma Mir's bedroom. "Hello Irisma Mir."

Irisma Mir is busy looking at his outfit and replies without looking. "Hello mother, how may I help you?"

Delenn enters and opens his closet. "I need you to pack for about a week. We are going on a road trip."

Irisma Mir looks up, the fear of leaving a planet to venture into the emptiness of space leaves him nervous. "Where?"

Delenn looks at Irisma Mir, who decided to watch his mother. "That's one of your gifts…it's a secret!"

Irisma Mir rises and remains looking at Delenn. "All right, are David and Delenn II coming?"

Delenn smiles, "Yes." Delenn walks downstairs; all ready John has all ready informed David and Delenn II.

Delenn enters the shuttle and loads her belongings. Irisma Mir is not far behind. "Where do you want me to put my clothing?"

Delenn looks at Irisma Mir who is holding one carrying case. "I will store it Irisma Mir. Where is your father?"

Irisma Mir looks around the shuttle. "He's making one last minute check."

David, and Delenn II enter the shuttle. David looks at Delenn II. "Ready to go?"

Delenn II smiles. "Sure." The ship lifts off. Irisma Mir is watching as he uses a death grip against his chair. "Nervous?"

Irisma Mir looks at Delenn II who is sitting calmly in her chair. "A little."

Delenn II smiles and holds Irisma Mir's hand. "Don't worry it is fun overtime."

Irisma Mir lies back in a resting position. His newly formed bone crest around his head prevents him from resting against the wall As Delenn and John talk, Delenn II and David plays a Minbari strategy game, Irisma Mir falls asleep, as the shuttle heads to it designation.

** Few hours pass **

John Sheridan and Delenn are sitting on the bridge of the white star when a voice from C&C talks to them. "Welcome back Entilna'za; please turn your ship over to C&C on my mark—mark!"

In the Command and Control C&C room. Navigation officer looks at Commander Mera who was welcoming the Entilna'za. "Commander Mera, jump gate opening."

Commander Mera looks at the monitor. "Nothing is supposed to be here for two more hours…" Commander Mera looks out the observation window to see a Vorlon vessel. "Vorlon's?" Commander Mera coms back to Entilna'za/President John Sheridan. "Mr. President you have docking permission."

John Sheridan also notices that there is a Vorlon vessel approaching Babylon 5 quickly. "Thanks C&C."

The Vorlon ship almost rams the Presidents ship and is stopped for the life sake of it's master. Irisma Mir is still asleep, and Delenn II just sits there waiting for him to awaken. The docking was bumpy, but Irisma Mir remained still asleep. Delenn walks over to see Irisma Mir asleep. Unlike for a Human disorder, no sound is projected from his mouth, for Minbari and Minbari hybrids, they cannot snore; it is a genetic disorder for Minbari. Of course when Irisma Mir was on Earth, he never snored, his allergies mostly prevented that annoyance, but that did not include wheezing, which is as annoying as snoring. Delenn looked at Irisma Mir as if she never saw him. Then touched his bone crest to feel the texture, for it was the only way to tell if a Minbari is coming down with the Minbari flu, also the crest was the only way for Delenn to guess if Irisma Mir was going to be Warrior, Worker, or Religious Caste, and this haunted Delenn the most. If the crest was rugged and sharp it was Worker Caste, if the crest was spiky and deepen grooved, then it was Delenn's worst fear, Warrior Caste. But if the crest was low and smooth, then the Minbari is Religious Caste. And the pin that they have never seen will prove this tonight. But Delenn also can't believe the art work to hybriding this once Human into good chance the last best hope for peace, I guess you could say that the Vorlon's have done some really good work, of course the chrysalis has done what it was made to do—change. Of course Irisma never agreed with anything the Vorlon's have done, he also has not a chance against a Vorlon, but then Irisma Mir also should be grateful to have escaped the mass slaughter the Shadow's plagued against Earth to slow down advancements. At least Irisma is now accepting towards the Sheridan family. He doesn't know what he is doing here, but soon he will realize the importance. Delenn shakes him lightly. "Irisma Mir wake up, it's time to go."

Irisma Mir opens his eyes, hoping that the nightmare of space travel was over. "Time to go?"

Delenn nods, "Yes, wake up. We are on Babylon 5."

Irisma Mir looks out the window. "Babylon 5?"

Delenn smiles, "Yes, this is where we were going to take you for your birthday."

Irisma Mir thinks to himself. "But it's not my birthday!"

Delenn speaks softly. "When were you born?"

Irisma Mir, without even thinking blurts out the date. "November eight 2263."

Delenn is shocked to hear the correct date, "2263?"

Irisma Mir looks at Delenn, he is not sure why she is asking him this. "Yes, why?"

Delenn quickly gets off the subject. "Oh nothing. You want me to get your bags?"

Irisma Mir sits up. "No thanks."

Delenn stands up and goes into the aisle way. "All right—well come on. John wont be waiting to long."

Irisma Mir tries to move, but his legs wont budge. "Oh I like to come, but I have a slight problem."

Delenn turns to look at Irisma Mir with a worried look on her face. "What?"

Irisma Mir tries once again to move his crippled legs off the back of the metal chair. "My legs appear to have been magnetized to the backing of the seat."

Delenn looks at the situation, and oddly a memory comes up, when this happened to Irisma Mir once before when he was only nine in Minbari four and a half in Human . "Oh no, not again." Delenn exits the ship. Irisma Mir watches in shock when Delenn leaves, leaving him alone on the quiet vessel. "John will you come here please."

John is also to the entrance of Babylon 5. "What is it Delenn?"

Delenn and John stop walking and stand in the loading bay. "Well Irisma Mir has a problem."

Captain Lochley comes down to welcome the Sheridan family. "Hello Mr. President, what's the problem?"

Delenn looks at Captain Elizabeth Lochley. "Yes, Irisma Mir, my son can't walk out of the white star, I will need medical help." Delenn goes to the white star, John and Lochley follows behind.

As they enter the vessel, John looks at the fatigued Irisma Mir. "So what did you do now Irisma Mir?"

Irisma Mir looks at his father. "My legs are stuck to the seat; it appears to be the braces. Now if I remove them, there goes my mobility."

John looks towards Delenn. "I thought Earth gave Irisma Mir galvanized braces?"

"I guess not."

Lochley comes board. "Is there still a problem?"

John Sheridan looks at Irisma Mir who is tired due to struggling to break free. "Oh hello Captain Lochley, can you send for Doctor Franklin."

Lochley looks at Irisma Mir. "Sure, why?"

John lifts up the robs which are also caught between the brace and the magnetized seat. "Irisma Mir's braces have been rendered useless once again."

"I see." Lochley leaves the white star and goes into Babylon 5 where she can get a clear signal to Medbay. "Doctor Franklin, this is Captain Lochley."

Doctor Franklin, who was preparing for the Sheridan's arrival answers his link. "This is Franklin, go."

Lochley responds, "I need you at bay 14, we have a problem with Irisma Mir's bionics."

Dr. Franklin grabs the tools to deal with the bionics, the tools that John forgot to pack from Minbar. "I'll be right there!" Dr. Franklin arrives. "What's up?"

John pointing at Irisma Mir's braces. "This."

Dr. Franklin looks at the fried bionics. "Oh, this again?" Dr. Franklin reaches down and unclamps the braces, but metal wires are still hooked into the flesh and those need to be also removed. With a device that closely resembles a gun, Franklin places the tip of the gun against the skin and underneath the nozzle of the gun is a one centimeter wide slit. As Dr. Franklin slips the wire into the slit, he puts the trigger and the wire disengages painfully. The sharp pain aloud Irisma Mir to cry, but it is not over yet, there is five more wires to remove, as one by one is unhooked, all that is left is Irisma Mir's thin disabled legs with three metal claps on each leg. The sole purpose of the braces are to send the required electrical impulses to strengthened the muscles to support Irisma Mir's weight and mobility. As Entilna'za John Sheridan reaches down and picks up Irisma Mir with the help of Delenn and Stephen Franklin, they carry Irisma Mir to a stretcher, and from there he is wheeled to Medlab 4 to receive new braces.

Delenn watches Irisma Mir being placed under a anesthetic and taken into Medbay. "I hope he will be fine!"

John places his hand on Delenn's shoulder. "Don't worry Delenn; Irisma Mir is with Uncle Franklin."

Lochley looks at John and Delenn. "Well I have to get going."

John looks at Elizabeth Lochley. "All right Lochley," Lochley turns to leave John and Delenn's presences. "Oh will you come over for Irisma Mir's birthday party tomorrow?"

Lochley stops and thinks about what she is doing tomorrow. "Well—why not!"

John smiles, "That will be great." Lochley leaves Entilna'za John Sheridan, and Delenn. Irisma Mir is in Medlab 4 being adjusted to the new silver braces. David Sheridan and Delenn II follow their parents to their courtiers; while some guess arrive to wreak chaos.

Captain Lochley's office.

Lamp falls over, _Crash_!!! It shatters all over the ground, Lochley looks at the fallen lamp, there is no plausible reason why that lamp fell over, then she thinks of the worse case scenario! "What the?"

Garibaldi leaning against the doorframe looking at the broken lamp. "Hello Captain Lochley!"

Captain Lockley looks at Mr. Garibaldi. "How did I know that you were approaching Mr. Garibaldi?"

Michael Garibaldi walks in slowly embracing the moment. "Maybe you are a latent telepath, or maybe you are the second coming, or maybe you are a Liberator, or maybe?"

Elizabeth Lochley interrupts Garibaldi abruptly. "Garibaldi drop it!" She sees John Sheridan who to is looking at the chaos and shattered lamp. "Mr. President, may I shot Mr. Garibaldi?"

John Sheridan looks at the shattered lamp. "It's your station!"

Elizabeth Lochley nods, "Your right this is my station I make the laws… Law number one, no Daffy Duck! Law number two shot any man called Mr. Garibaldi."

Mr. Garibaldi smiles. "I'm out of here!" Garibaldi turns to leave but then looks at John Sheridan. "Oh John, Delenn wants to talk to you."

John turns his head and faces Michael. "Tell her I will be right there!"

Garibaldi looks at Lochley. "See you latter Captain Lochley."

Lochley starts sweeping up the broken lamp. "See you latter Mr. Garibaldi." Captain Lochley sighs. Mr. Garibaldi turns and leaves, a picture on the wall falls towards the ground and shatters. "I swear it's the Garibaldi curse."

John Sheridan looks at the picture. "The Garibaldi curse?"

Lochley looks up. "I thought you have heard?"

John Sheridan sits down watching Captain Lochley clean up the broken mess. "No, tell me of this Garibaldi curse."

Elizabeth Lochley throws away the broken glass and saves the picture from the picture frame. "Every time Mr. Garibaldi comes to Babylon 5 something bad is following him. I swear he is cursed."

John is laughing. "Please don't swear, my son does that enough."

Lochley looks at John, "Where did he pick up the language?"

John looks at the plack that was given the Captain Lockley when she took over Babylon 5. "I don't want to discuss it!"

Elizabeth looks at John, "It wasn't you was it sir?"

John's facials remain stern. "Well—yes, but he also learns from his mother and his uncle."

Lochley sits down at her desk. "Delenn, she swears?"

John nods, "She is still learning the language though it's been almost 30 years since her change."

Lochley looks at the history manifest of the station. "Talking about change where are the stations logs, we have them only up to 2261."

John recalls the war. "The Shadow war! They were shipped off to Minbar; I will send you a copy when I get back to Minbar." Lochley nods agreeing with John.

Irisma Mir begins to awaken, it's been almost 30 minutes since the ordeal on the white star. As he lies there on the table, he can feel the new braces on his legs, they feel cold. As Irisma Mir lies there he thinks about the type of technology in making these braces. As Dr. Franklin walks in, Irisma Mir figures it won't hurt to ask for information. As Dr. Franklin checks over the bionics, they seem to be operating alright. "How are you feeling?"

Irisma Mir looks at Dr. Franklin, the anesthetics still in his system. "I feel a little crummy, but not as bad as a while back ago!" Irisma Mir looks at the silver braces. "Whose technology are these?" Referring to the braces.

Dr. Franklin hesitates on telling the truth, but decides that the total truth won't hurt him. "The technology is from Earth, but the first model was made by the dark race called the Shadow's. These bionics use your biochemistry to operate, sort of the same way the Shadow vessels used living host to drive their central systems. When you were born, you were born crippled, a genetic flaw I guess? So to answer your question, it first was the Shadow's, then the Human's, these pairs were made by a good friend of mine on Minbar, John wanted the silver bionics, but they corrode over 100 years, and due to the fact that your kind lives up to 300 years, the plasma and crystal seemed like the more logical choice." Dr. Franklin unhooks the crystal clamps, and inside are organic plasma wires that connect of the six metal clamps of Irisma Mir's legs. "This is a new technology, your mother has not seen it yet, but the wires do not require maintaince, or batteries, they operate off energy from your body, they also produce 20 times more strength then your last bionics. Lab tested says that the tops performance is 25 miles per hour, and 900 pounds per square inch, but that extra energy is not needed, so I installed a kill switch to keep the performance at basic Minbari strength."

Irisma Mir looks at the machines attached to the surface of his skin. "Can they be removed?"

Dr. Franklin looks at Irisma Mir. "Why would you want them to be removed, theses bionics are water proof, actually they work better in water or high energy environments. Just keep these cover shut if you decide to go into salt water, the plasma reacts badly to salt water, but these doors will be automatically shut, so there should be no trouble, unless if you crack them open with 1000 pounds of pressure. Basically don't go 3000 feet under water and you'll be fine!"

Delenn walks in. "How's he doing."

Dr. Franklin shuts the last door an d seals it. "Better, these bionics should do the trick, they are the best ones you'll find in the whole sector."

Delenn looks at the shiny clear crystal. "This is silver?"

Dr. Franklin looks at the bionics. "Not exactly, there is some silver in the bionic, but the material is made from the same material found on Vorlon vessels."

Delenn takes out a miniature computer. "How much will this cost?"

Dr. Franklin looks at Delenn. "Nothing, I had a favor waiting from a friend and he had this device, it is used no where else...yet."

Delenn looks at the fine texture of the device. "Is there any side affects like sticking to magnetize surfaces?"

"No, all I was told is that there is one, do not let any foreign fluid get into the core structure of the device, mostly salt water. The results are bad."

Delenn looks at the device. "How bad?"

Dr. Franklin looks at the device. "The wires inside are made up of the same material that makes up the hauls of Vorlon vessels, if that stuff is released or damaged it will go into protection mode to protect Irisma Mir from outside influences. Luckily there is two cures, one is sound. Any meditative sounds can control it, so it would be best to keep a electronic device that plays music, second. It would be up to Irisma Mir to be completely still and let the device repair itself. The only warning is that there is no way stopping it if salt water is introduces."

Delenn looks at Irisma Mir who is completely confused. "What type of malfunctions would there be?"

Dr. Franklin looks at the instructions given to doctor. "Well according to my friend, it would simulate an organic cover over your sons body and create mutations. It's sort of like an organic encounter suit, but to break the cover your would need 1000 pounds of pressure, and that would only crack the cover, next you would have to find something to break the wires, so the chance of this happening is unlikely, but it's a precaution." Dr. Franklin finishes up the final touches of the bionic.

Delenn looks at the bionic's, "Well thank you Dr. Franklin, John will be please to see that it will cost him nothing, and mostly if the technology is new. I think he like new technology."

Dr. Franklin remembers the Thirdspace encounter. "Yes I know, John is a pioneer to technology."

Delenn helps Irisma Mir stand up, at first Irisma Mir is unsure if he can do it, but the bionics begin to work and he can move again. As Delenn looks at Dr. Franklin, she bows and straightens out again and thanks him. "Thank you Dr. Franklin, see you later."

Dr. Franklin slightly nods his head. "You to..." Dr. Franklin looks at Irisma Mir, "and you take care." Irisma Mir smile and nods.

Delenn and Irisma Mir walk into the quarters and Irisma Mir goes to his room to unpack. "Irisma Mir, will you please come here."

Irisma Mir hangs up his over coat. "Be right there." Irisma Mir enters his mother and father's room. "Yes mother?"

Delenn hands Irisma Mir a letter. "Irisma Mir will you please give this to Security Chief Zack Allan."

Irisma Mir looks at the letter. "What is—" Irisma Mir quickly takes back the questioning. "Never mind." Irisma Mir exits the courtier through the sliding door. Delenn smiles that Irisma Mir is remembering the rules of respect for Minbari.

G'Kar is walking behind Irisma Mir when he calls out. "Are you looking for someone young Oceanantaca?"

G'Kar remembers that this child is no longer called Oceanantaca, but now Sheridan. G'Kar hopes that Irisma Mir Sheridan did not hear the title. Irisma Mir turns around. "Excuse me?" As Irisma Mir contemplates on the word Oceanantaca. "Oh hi G'Kar."

G'Kar and Irisma Mir have stopped walking in the hallway, but Irisma Mir begins walking moments later, G'Kar, being the investigative Narn that he is, wonders where Irisma Mir is going, but the fact that Irisma Mir is walking alone in the halls of Babylon 5 is unheard of, for Irisma Mir was not even known to exist until he was nine years old in Minbari. Most have not even seen him before, and most have never seen a hybrid either except for Delenn. G'Kar continues the pursuit. "Hi, no it's my honor." Irisma Mir is confused. "Ah…never mind, so what are you looking for?"

Irisma Mir looks at the letter. "Security Chief Zack Allan."

G'Kar nods and smiles. "Ah…yes, Mr. Allan, I will walk with you."

Irisma Mir looks at the sturdy proud Narn. "All right," Irisma Mir looks at the maze of halls on Babylon 5 and came to the conclusion, he does not know how to find Zack Allan. "I never been to Babylon 5, maybe you like to show me around?"

G'Kar looks at Irisma Mir and nearly jumps in excitement, he has been given the chance to honor one of the children of Delenn, a feat never given to him with the forthcoming of David or Delenn II. "I would be honored!"

The door reads**: Security: Keep out!** Irisma Mir wonders what are they doing here. G'Kar press the button. "Mr. Allan."

Zack is sitting looking at the commotion in the Zocalo. "Who is it?"

"G'Kar."

Zack looks at the door, why would G'Kar be here, maybe it has to do with the incident in the Zocalo. "G'Kar?" Zack presses the button to open the door. "Enter." Zack is looking at the monitor, but in the reflection of the monitor he sees G'Kar and another. "So what can I do for you Ambassador G'Ka—" Zack sees Irisma Mir Sheridan, this is only the second time he has even laid eye upon this child. "Oh hello Irisma Mir, it's been awhile since I have seen you." Zack turns off the monitors. "What brings you here?"

Irisma Mir hand Zack the letter from Delenn. "Delenn wants me to give you a message."

Zack looks at the letter. "All right, what is it?" Irisma Mir does not know, he shrug's his shoulders. "Thanks Irisma Mir." Irisma Mir, and G'Kar leave security.

As G'Kar and Irisma Mir step out into the hall G'Kar looks at the Human-Minbari hybrid. "Now where would you want to go?"

"Anywhere G'Kar."

G'Kar thinks, then thinks that if you are going to visit Babylon 5, you have to go to the Zocalo; there is always a party going on down there. "Well let's start in the Zocalo, then to the Ambassador Sector."

Irisma Mir smiles. "All right."

As G'Kar, and Irisma Mir enter the Zocalo, the faint, but annoying voice of Londo Mollari can be heard over the crowd. As G'Kar and Irisma Mir walk closer to Londo, G'Kar hopes to pass unnoticed. As for Londo, well he's just Londo, the once happy drinker, gambler, and card shark, but Londo in his elder days have quieted down, but Londo today has had considerably enough to drink. As Londo talks to a Earthier, he brags on about the glorious days of the Centauri Republic. "In the old time my friend; of the Centauri Republic we clouded the skies with our best warships, you've should of seen it—we were stunning! And I'm stunning in purple!" Londo sees G'Kar. And drunk as a skunk walks quickly to G'Kar. "Oh G'Kar!" Says Londo in a high pitch tone, most of the crowd are watching G'Kar, Londo, and Irisma Mir.

G'Kar tries to hid the four foot child behind him. "Irisma Mir stay behind me."

Irisma Mir looks in terror at the drunker, who seems to be pleased that he is spilling alcohol on shoppers in the Zocalo. "Who is he G'Kar?"

Londo is only feet away from Londo. "My good friend G—Kar." Londo sees Irisma Mir. "Who is this G'Kar, he does not seem to be of your species?" Pointing at Irisma Mir.

G'Kar lips pursed, he shouts out. "Mollari!"

Londo nods and takes a drink. "Ah…work I see," looks at Irisma Mir, "seems more like babysitting, as the Human's say, you can't make a profit without sacrifices—Ye-s?" G'Kar does not answer. Londo touches Irisma Mir's hair and looks at the crest bone, he can't place the child, but he can only think of Delenn when he see him. "And who is this young..." Londo is unsure how to address Irisma Mir "Human—never able to get it quite down, oh yes hybrid."

G'Kar looks at Mollari, his one good eyes staring ever so brilliantly. "This is John, and Delenn's son Mollari."

Londo thinks of David Sheridan. "Seems he has changed since I have seen him?"

G'Kar corrects Mollari, the crowd still watches. Irisma Mir is becoming worried, and does not like the attention. "This is there other son Mollari, Irisma Mir, the one your thinking of is David Sheridan."

It finally dawns upon Mollari, and offers G'Kar a sip of his drink. "Oh yes! Irisma Mir."

Irisma Mir nods, "Yes Emperor Mollari."

Londo gets down to Irisma Mir's level, the smell of alcohol makes Irisma Mir feel considerably sick. "Emperor, naw—call me Uncle Londo Mollari."

Irisma Mir nods, "Yes Londo Mollari."

Londo stands back up, and looks down upon Irisma Mir, the crowd is beginning to disperse, but one remains watching, dressed in dark clothing. "So Irisma Mir I here you will be—oh what is it?" Londo thinks. "Oh yes, eight years old."

Irisma Mir smiles, "Yes Londo, tomorrow I will be eight and a half or 17 in Minbari years."

Londo looks at the dispersing crowd and decides to get their attention again, he likes the attention. "Would you like to take a trip to the greatest planet, Centauri Prime?" Say Londo in a booming voice.

Irisma Mir was a strange feeling as if he is being closely watched and hopes to go on with the tour, but he also feel the need to be cautious around the planet named Centauri Prime. "Some time latter Uncle Mollari."

G'Kar nods, "Yes some time latter Mollari!" G'Kar says in a growl.

Londo looks at the floor. "Well at least you are still free to make choose, when you age, you make many terrible mistakes and freedom is strictly limited. Let me tell you a story for your birthday."

G'Kar interrupts Mollari. "You will have to say it tomorrow Mollari."

Londo looks at G'Kar, Londo is becoming quite annoyed with G'Kar. "G—Kar your always have been a 'party-pooper' as the Human's would say."

G'Kar nods and smiles. "Thank you."

Londo says sharply. "Your welcome."

G'Kar walks away forgetting Irisma Mir in the Zocalo, Irisma Mir is nervous and tries to find his way back. As Irisma Mir makes his way through the crowd, the crowd seems to follow G'Kar and Londo and Irisma Mir completely loses them, but Irisma Mir himself has a watcher, Irisma Mir is being followed by the man in the black robe. As Irisma Mir passes a sign that reads**: Ambassador Sector, Ambassadors Only!** Irisma Mir stops at the door. "This must be the Ambassador Sector." Irisma Mir uses his card and it works. So he enters. Irisma hits the alien sector and puts on one of the breather mask. He enters the sector and gasses are falling around him. He looks at the number for emergency contacts. And one door has the number on it. The number is 22,15,18,15,14 _ Which spells out V.O.R.L.O.N. _ Around the corner, the robed man watches Irisma Mir, he is wearing no breather mask, and seems to be quite patient with Irisma Mir. Irisma Mir slips the card through and the door opens. As it opens pure white gasses roll out of the courtier. Irisma Mir looks inside and enters. There is a white gas falling from the roof. Something moves and there stands Ambassador Kosh Naranek—in person.

Kosh looks at Irisma Mir. **"YES?"**

Irisma Mir looks at Kosh and bows. "Hello, you Kosh?"

Kosh bows confirming the account that he is Kosh. **"YES."**

Irisma Mir looks at the encounter suit. "You're the one who has been talking to me, and made me into this creature?" As Irisma Mir points to his crest.

Kosh nods, **"YES."**

Irisma Mir thinks of the name of the Vorlon. "Are you Kosh Naranek?"

Again the Vorlon bows.** "YES."**

"A Vorlon?"

"**YES."**

Irisma Mir considers his words. "Why am I here?"

Kosh Nanarke looks at Irisma Mir. **"TO LEARN."**

Irisma Mir looks at the floor, the methane gas swirls lightly around his feet. "And is it true that I will have to remain with the Sheridan's?"

"**YES."**

Irisma Mir remembers the name said by G'Kar 'Oceanantaca', and wonders why the removal of memories. "Why take away my memories of my past time?"

Kosh looks at the child, such pity is taken in account. **"TO REMAIN."**

"Remain as what?"

Kosh waits for a second then speaks. **"A HYBRID, THE FUTURE."**

Irisma Mir is still confused. "Future? Future of what?"

"**CHANGE."**

Irisma Mir looks at himself. "So this was done for a cause?"

Kosh nods. **"YES."**

Irisma Mir looks at Kosh. "When will I be able to return?"

Kosh says quietly, **"NEVER."**

Irisma Mir's heart aches and hope fails. "Never, why?"

"**YOU WERE CALLED BY."**

"Called by whom?"

"**PAST LIFE, AS SAME FOR DELENN, AND HER CHILDREN."**

Irisma Mir is shocked. "What?"

"**YOU SHARE A SOUL."**

Irisma Mir was hoping there was a greater reason why destiny choice him to receive the alien pin. "This is all why I'm here?"

Kosh shakes his helmet. **"NO—THE STARS CHOOSE YOU."**

Irisma Mir is confused by the statement. "Why?"

"**HUMANS HAVE MINBARI SOULS."**

Irisma Mir thinks to himself, he can't see Human's being aliens, mostly Minbari. "So I have a Minbari soul?"

Kosh nods,** "YES."**

Irisma Mir is not satisfied with the results of the conversation. "So why me?"

"**IMPORTANT…YOUR YOUNG, BUT YOU WILL LEARN"**

Irisma Mir nods, "I guess." Irisma begins to leave. "What will happen to my past family?" Kosh gives no answer. "As I suppose no answer…Anyway do you know where Ambassador Delenn's courtiers are?"

Kosh looks at Irisma Mir and answers, hoping to get Irisma Mir out of his quarters. **"THROUGH ALIEN SECTOR, DOWN THE HALL, SIXTH TO THE LEFT, NOW GO!"**

Irisma Mir nods, he is not pleased with the Vorlon. "My pleasure!" Irisma Mir exit and the door shuts, as Kosh looks at the door, the truth is too bitter to say. **"WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, YOU WILL REFLECT OFF THE PAST TO THE FUTURE, SHADOW'S WILL BE CAST ON YOUR FAMILY AND THEY WILL ALSO DIE, AND WHEN THE LAST ECLIPSE ON EARTH SHUN, THE PLANET WILL BE CAST INTO THE DARKNESS. AND THE PLANET WILL DIE, DIE TO THE LORDS OF DARKNESS, AND THE "HAND" OF GOD WILL BURN THE UNIVERSE, AND THE ONLY RACE TO SURVIVE WILL BE THE SNOWFLAKES THAT DID NOT VOTE. AND IF YOU RETURN YOU WILL DIE."** In the halls, the black robed individual follows Irisma Mir.

Zack Allan walks up to the Narn who was guiding Irisma Mir. "G'Kar?" Says Allan in his cool manner.

G'Kar turns around, he has had considerable to drink with Mollari, it would seem that the two have got into a drinking contest over an argument over Centauri women versus Narn women. G'Kar looks at Zack. "Yes Mr. Allan?"

"Sorry I have to disrupt you, but where is Irisma Mir?"

The alcohol has slowed down G'Kar response time, but the name rings a bell. "Irisma Mir who?"

Zack Allan smells the alcohol. "Irisma Mir Oceanantaca, Delenn's son, she hasn't seen him and I told her that he was with you."

G'Kar thinks for a second and the glass cup holding half of his winning alcohol contents shatters on the floor. "In G'Quan's name, I must have left him in the Zocalo, Londo bugged me and I became distracted. He's probably lost. I will begin searching, and wont stop till I find him!"

Zack Allan smiles respectively. "Well that's nice G'Kar. John Sheridan is quite upset with you, mostly when someone could take Irisma Mir and threat him with Irisma Mir's life."

G'Kar leans into Zack Allan and whispers. "I don't think no one will notice him."

Zack shakes his head. "G'Kar, when someone sees a half-Human, half-Minbari wearing high rank clothing, its impossible for no one to suspect." Zack Allan pushes the foul smelling Narn back. "The day you saw Delenn as a half-Human, half-Minbari, what was your reaction?"

G'Kar thinks, "Well…I was…quite impressed."

Zack nods, "The only problem G'Kar is where do we start searching, we're trying to find an 8 and a half-year-old half-Human, half-Minbari."

G'Kar ponders for a second. "Alien sector."

Zack Allan is sort of surprised over G'Kar's sudden enlightenment. "Why?"

G'Kar begins walking towards the Alien Sector. "That's where I was going to take him."

Zack nods and follows the Narn. "Than that's where we will begin."

Irisma Mir exits the alterative atmosphere, and puts away the breather mask. Irisma Mir thinks to himself: '_Through alien sector_' A Pa'ma'ra passes Irisma Mir. Irisma Mir is grossed out by their odor. "In Valen's name those species smell bad. I wonder if they ever bathe?" Irisma Mir stops in the hall way, and so does the dark hooded figure. "Now what did Kosh say?" Irisma Mir ponders for a second. "Through alien sector, down the hallway," Irisma passes the forth door on his left, "to the sixth door to the left." Arrives to the sixth door. "This must be it." Irisma Mir slides his card. And the door opens. The room is dark, a little light is shinning through the doorframe crack. "Hello?" There is no sound. "Anyone home?" Irisma Mir hits his braced left leg against a stonewall. Irisma finds a bed in an upright position and lies down. Irisma Mir's eyes adjust to the dim lightness and certain figures are noticeable. Irisma Mir whom has been recently tired by the day begins to doze off, as Irisma Mir sleeps, the door opens and then closes. When something brushes past Irisma Mir, Irisma Mir awoken by the sudden change in temperature in the room, something is not right. Irisma Mir looks for the thing that brushed against him. Though it felt real, Irisma Mir tried to ignore it. As Irisma Mir lies there on the bed, he thinks to himself. '_Truly the Vorlon lied. And the Vorlon should be punished for lying!_' Irisma Mir shakes his head in disbelief, he is even thinking like a young Minbari child now! '_Darn! The Vorlon set me up to get me closer to the state of losing it!_'

A cold, airy voice echoes in the room, Irisma Mir first thinks he is truly losing it, but a dark figure with red glowing eyes appears to him.** "YES…"**

Irisma Mir tries to sit up, but a strength from the figure holds him down telepathically, sort of like the Earth custom of a demon or poltergeist. "What!" Irisma Mir stares at the eyes. "Who goes there?"

The creature whispers harshly. **"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"**

Irisma Mir looks at the creature, then sees its hands, it's fingers look like Drakh fingers. "Remember what?

"**THAT WE ARE MASTERS OF CHAOS."**

Irisma Mir's mind aches every time the creature speaks. "Chaos?" Irisma Mir's eyes widen in terror and he whispers quietly. "Shadow's?"

The creature chuckles softly, **"NO!"**

Irisma Mir thinks of the creature his father talked about. "Then the Drakh or the Hand?"

"**DRAKH WERE JUST CHILDREN TO US."**

Irisma Mir looks around for a way to escape. "So you are the Hand!"

At first the creature says nothing, but the silence is interrupted by the alien. **"YES. DON'T BE AFRAID. WE WONT BE HURT, AND YOU WON'T BE HURT. WE DON'T DARE."**

"So what do you want?"

"**YOUR COOPERATION."**

"I wont cooperate!" Says Irisma Mir quickly!

The voice of the alien turns of a pitiful sound. **"OH YES YOU WILL, YOU WON'T BE GOING HOME…WE CAN HELP!"**

Irisma Mir point to the door. "All I want you to do is leave now!"

"**DON'T DENY IT! YOU WANT TO BE BACK ON EARTH, DON'T YOU? WE CAN DO THIS. DO WE HAVE A DEAL?"**

Irisma Mir looks at the dingy pin, it seems to be losing its beautiful shine. "Yes, but it must go in a peaceful way, or no way at all!"

The creature nods. **"DON'T WE ALL?"**

Irisma looks at the pin. "What do you want?"

The creature replies. **"YOUR GENETIC SOURCE, OR THE HYBRID PIN GIVEN TO YOU AT BIRTH."**

Irisma Mir unpins the pin and shows it to the creature, its eyes show interests. "You mean this?"

"**YES."**

The creature reaches out for it. Irisma Mir pulls back, the pins is out of its reach. "You can't have it!"

"**GIVE IT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE."**

Irisma Mir looks at the creature. "You said you weren't going to harm me!"

The creature moves closer to Irisma Mir, and the pressure become more intense. **"IRISMA MIR IT'S THE SOURCE OF WHY YOU ARE HERE."**

Irisma Mir questions the creatures sudden understanding of his problems. "But the Vorlon said I look this way because it is the truth of my soul."

The creature responds harshly. **"THE VORLON LIES."**

Irisma Mir looks at the pin. "Yes, but don't we all?"

A musical tone rattles through Irisma Mir's head; its Kosh Naranek. **"DON'T RESPOND…GIVE HIM THE PIN."**

Irisma Mir reaches for the grayish pin, takes it off and hands it to the Hand. Even Irisma Mir feels the pins difference, it's not his, its fake.** "YOU ARE DOING THE RIGHT THING."**

Irisma Mir now pin less looks at the creature who is looking at the pin. "I hope I am."

The creature takes the pin then disappears. Kosh Nanarke speaks to Irisma Mir. **"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, REST, YOU HAVE DONE WELL."**

Irisma Mir close his eyes, the experience was given the gitters.****"Thanks Kosh." Irisma Mir lays back and goes asleep.

Back in Kosh's quarters, Kosh knows that a servant of the enemy has just come by. And that Delenn and John are looking for their son Irisma Mir. G'Kar is turning the station apart. As Kosh emerges out of his quarters, he goes out of the Alien Sector to the hall. As Ambassador Kosh comes upon the Ambassador Sector there stands a black hooded creature. His hands are covered in metal, as Kosh stops his advance, Kosh looks at the creature, not since the early ages has he seen one of these creatures. They belong to the Soldiers of Darkness under Lord Asron, a long ago defeated lord of chaos. As the hallway to Delenn's quarters, Kosh remained there unchallenged. He still was unsure if this was a Orc, a Demon, a Tsiegret'lop, or a Nazgul! As the creature stood its ground in front of Delenn's quarters where Irisma Mir remains asleep, Kosh Nanarke looks at the creature and tries a lightly scan him. There is no sound at first, only the light sound of drums, and a cold bitter wind. As the creature studies the Vorlon unaware that it is being scanned, Ambassador Kosh can hear a chant in the distance.

**Nêbâbîtham nêpâm nêd. Bârî 'n Katharâd. Nêbâbîtham magânanê. Bârî 'n îdô Nidir nêd aglar.**

As Kosh hears this chant his freezes in terror...he is in the witness of the universes most terrifying creature...a nazgul! Lords of non-living and non-dead! Kosh was not certain which nazgul this was, but was certain that this creature is here to kill Irisma Mir. As Kosh looks at the creature. The chant changes, it's more angrier sounding. Kosh wants this creature to know that it's not welcomed. **"LEAVE NOW HE IS NOT FOR YOU!"**

The creature laughs and the chant changes. **"_You fool do you not recognize death when you see it?_"** The nazgul pulls out his sword and it catches on fire. **"_This is my hour!_" **As a wave of energy hits Kosh Nanarke, the wave blows off most of the protection of his encounter suit, Kosh responds with pressure, but the halls of Babylon 5 scream the following words:

**Ash Burz-Durbagu, burzum-ishi. Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darulu.**

As lights all over the station explode, sparks flying to the ground, the words echo throughout the station, to those who hear it, the sound pounds on their heads, it's Black Speech, the tongue of Khazad'dum. As Delenn arrives in the hall she gazes upon the Lord of the dead. As he looks upon Delenn, the cries of Black Speech die and the last chant of Angmar begins.

**Dollost-dîr cuiol ú-'ar nin degi! Le echelithar aen athar fuin ban; rhaw lîn mannen; ind tham lîn lanc na chen be-thobas.**

**Ristais dúath, nerchennin o chuil. Coll am na waewath goeyl. Tellin i Neder, gurth renia. Meditha han phan. Meditha ardhon.**

As Delenn raises her triluminary, the energy, shatters the black robe and the creature loses form. Death has been defeated, the Witch-King of Angmar no more! As Delenn rushes to her old quarters, she opens the door and rushes inside. Kosh Nanarke goes over and looks at the smoldering ruins of the Witch-King, but Kosh knows that the Morgul-King has not been defeated, only sent back to the prison in Shadow Space.

Delenn goes to her son Irisma Mir. "Irisma Mir?"

Irisma Mir looks at his frighten mother, and also notices that the wall outside are burnt, it looks like war had just occurred outside this room. "Delenn?"

Delenn embraces Irisma Mir. "In Valen's name I though I have lost you." She looks at her son, how also seems scared out of his wits. "How did you get here?"

Irisma Mir looks at Kosh Nanarke. "Kosh told me. Than a species called the Hand was here, he took my pin, and threatens me with death!"

Delenn looks at Kosh Nanarke, then back at her son. "That's all right the pin was a decoy."

"A decoy?"

Delenn nods. "Yes Minbari don't get their pin till their 8 years old. So don't worry."

G'Kar meets up with the Sheridan's. "Irisma Mir I am truly sorry I have left you."

Irisma Mir looks at G'Kar. "That's all right G'Kar."

John, David, and Delenn II are waiting; they meet and go to "Freshair" in the Zocalo. John looks at Irisma Mir. "Irisma Mir I am glad you could come.

Irisma Mir sits down, so does Delenn. David Sheridan looks at the menu. "Father? Can we order now?"

Sheridan looks at Delenn, "Sure…" John looks for a waiter. "Waiter…"


	8. November 8, 2280 First Minbari Birthday

**November 8-2280**

**LocationBabylon 5**

**5:00 AM**-Beep-, the sound of an automated voice wakes John Sheridan and Delenn Sheridan. "_Good morning, it's five o'clock in the morning, your plans for today has not been downloaded…Messages incoming…Ambassador G'Kar wants to set up a meeting. Ambassador Mollari wants to convert shipment plans. Ambassador Sh'va'la wants to set up a meeting. Mr. Garibaldi wants to remind of a birthday…end of messages._" –Beep-

John looks at the time, it's about 5 am. Delenn looks at John who is sitting up in bed. "Anything wrong?"

John looks at his wife, Delenn sit still tired and almost ready to fall asleep. "No!" Pats Delenn on the arm. "Go back to sleep."

John Sheridan gets out of bed and puts on his ranger robe and walks down the hallway, towards the garden. G'Kar, who is up early sees John Sheridan and rushes up to him to talk to him. "Mr. President!"

John Sheridan turns around to face G'Kar, amazed to hear his name this early in the morning. "Yes, G'Kar?" Remembers one of his messages. "You wanted to talk?"

"Of a matter of fact, yes!" G'Kar holds up a letter from Delenn, the same letter given to Zack. "I received a paper from Delenn, and it says if I wanted to come to Irisma Mir's birthday party…I do!" G'Kar laughs, "I shall prepare, and will be there."

John is astonished at the Narn's level of energy. "Well thanks G'Kar."

G'Kar is about to leave Sheridan, but calls out to him once again. "Oh Sheridan, it is today, is it not?"

John nods, "Yes, today."

G'Kar nods, and smiles. "Well nice chatting, but got to go, kiss-kiss—bye-bye…" G'Kar begins to leave, then stops and speaks again. "Oh one more thing Sheridan. When is this party?"

Sheridan is already facing the Narn. "7:00 pm tonight, Delenn feels that it is the proper time to celebrate. To tell you the truth, I feel sorry for Irisma Mir!"

G'Kar's smile becomes a bland look, as confusion strikes him. "Why?"

John smiles. "He has to suffer through Minbari rituals. Every year we celebrate the party my way, so this year is an important year for young Minbari, to tell you the truth I know what it feels like…very-very stressful!" John walks slowly up to G'Kar. "Also the Minbari names are altered a little so Irisma Mir Delenn Sheridan good chance will be name different."

"By what standards?"

John ponders for a second. "First name and a different middle name, plus the common last name, so he will good chance drop Delenn."

G'Kar adds in a serious tone. "Or gain one John!"

John chuckles softly. "Yes—that's what I am afraid of. But I still know what Irisma Mir will go through, before Delenn and I could get married, I had to complete over 79 rituals!"

G'Kar smiles, "Will, then I feel sorry for both you and Irisma Mir."

John has a displeased look on his face. "Why thanks G'Kar!" He says sarcastically. John Sheridan walks down alone once again down the sterile hallway towards the garden. He just can't sleep. With the major event coming at 7:00pm tonight, and the possibility of an attack by the Drakh, well it is nothing to rest about.

As John sits in the garden, Delenn who also could not truly sleep, looks at John for awhile. As John stares off in the distance, Delenn breaks the trance. "Hello."

John looks at Delenn with a surprised look upon his face. "Why I thought you went back to sleep?"

Delenn enters the garden. "I tried, but couldn't, I was thinking that it was strange for the President of the Interstellar Alliance who on Minbar would sleep till nine, and here it is four to five hours difference and just wondering what was all the rush?"

John smiles, "Oh Delenn," John's smiles deteriorates and turns into a frown. "I have been contemplating on the Drakh advancement and it scares me."

Delenn sits beside him. "Scares you! Oh that must be bad! You mean the Shadow's never scared you?"

John looks at Delenn. "Delenn? Nothing more than a Shadow would scare you back to the Stone Age."

Delenn looks at the hydroponics. "So you came to the garden to think?"

John looks at the planets. "Well, --yes, and no!" John looks at Delenn who is still staring at the Earth custom plants. "Delenn, the Drakh haven't moved or showed up anywhere."

Delenn looks at John. "So?"

"So that means Delenn, their planning a silent attack."

Delenn stands up, worried about the reality of a surprise attack. "It may not mean what you think?"

John stands up and looks directly at Delenn. "It is! They're moving silently," John looks at the plants, "silently!"

Delenn moves to face John. "So what do you think it is? They probably know we are here." As she thinks about the legendary Soldier of Darkness...the Nazgul.

"They maybe are planning to destroy this station."

Delenn looks at the ground. "In Valen's name I hope not!"

John moves back to the bench and sits down. "This is why I am up; the other thing is ever since I worked here I always wake at 5 am."

Delenn remains where is stood and looks at John. "Humans are very strange!"

John looks at Delenn. "Why that why you married me?"

Delenn walks up to John and cresses him on the cheek. "No—for better reasons." John smiles while Delenn is smiling back to him. "It's been quite some time since we been here." As Delenn looks at the garden.

John nods lightly. "Yes it has, I still can remember coming here when the Shadow War was in progress."

Delenn back away slowly, "Yes it was an emotional time." Delenn turns around and begins to exit the garden.

John looks at Delenn. "Where are you going?"

Delenn looks at John, the turns messes up her fine hair and gets into her face. "Back to bed!" As Delenn brushes her hair back behind her crest bone.

John nods. "Oh." As he chuckles.

Delenn looks at John, as does not recall cracking a joke. "What's so funny?"

John remains looking at the floor. "Oh nothing! I will be there shortly."

Delenn is unsure what to think. "All right, don't be to long!" Delenn exits the garden leaving John Sheridan alone, all by himself. As the silence becomes intolerable he gets up and heads back to his quarters.

**8:32 AM** Delenn walks pass Irisma Mir's room on Babylon 5. "Irisma Mir wake up." Delenn does not hear Irisma Mir moving, so she enter his room and sees Irisma Mir still resting. "Irisma Mir!"

Irisma Mir startled, looks about the room. "What, I'm up!"

Delenn looks at the frantic child. "I see, you Irisma Mir could sleep through the universes biggest event!" As Delenn pulls back the covers to reattach the connections to Irisma Mir's bionics, Irisma Mir looks at the bionics, he fear them more then the Vorlon's.

Irisma Mir nods agreeing with Delenn. "I know!" Irisma Mir looking for the device with the time. "What time is it?"

Delenn looks at her device. "8:40 am, wait, now 8:41 am."

Irisma Mir rubs his eyes feeling the course bone under his skin, above his eyebrow. "I am so tired!"

Delenn feels his forehead. "Well it could be two things. The first thing may be the time differences; it is only 2 am on Minbar. The other is your birthday."

Irisma Mir straightens out his robes, and slowly stands up. "Lets say it's the time difference." Delenn smiles, and hands him, a pure white robe set, Irisma Mir looks at the robe, her thought the ones her wore were pure white, these were like looking at the sun. "Ah...my eyes, my eyes!" As Irisma Mir shelters his eyes, running off to the corner.

Delenn rushes to Irisma Mir, and grabs him, both laughing. "You don't want me to dress you now do you?" Irisma Mir shakes his head. "Well get dress, soon we will have to rendezvous with our guest!"

Irisma Mir being only eight years old in Human, 16 in Minbari looks at Delenn confused, he does not know what it means to rendezvous with anyone? "Rendezvous?"

Delenn recognizes the difference, when she first met Irisma Mir Oceanantaca, her was a high schooler teenager, but being trapped in a eight year old body, Delenn only thought that the Vorlon's would erase his personal memories, but every day, Irisma Mir's mind becomes more and more younger. First calling John sir, now calling him father. And now not even knowing all the words of the Human race. Delenn does not break the trance of the child, but goes with the flow that the past Irisma Mir Oceanantaca, is now completely reformed into her son, Irisma Mir Delenn Sheridan. "Yes rendezvous it is a unique Human term which means to meet people."

Irisma Mir looks at the clothing. "Oh I never heard that saying."

Delenn smiles. "Well now you have."

Irisma Mir looks at Delenn. "You have heard to many Human terms mother!"

Delenn looks at her son. "No I haven't!" Delenn begins to leave. "Oh do you know what to wear?" Irisma Mir holds up the outfit she handed him. Delenn smiles. "Yes," she walks over to Irisma Mir slowly and pats him on the shoulder. "Now get dress and find me so I can check you over."

Delenn exits the room leaving Irisma Mir alone Irisma finishes robbing. With the door shut, Irisma Mir strips off all the layers of the robes he wore coming to Babylon 5, as Irisma Mir stands looking at his pure white skin, it just does not add up. In Irisma Mir's mind, he remembers that he use to be much older, much taller, and much hairier, but none of those characteristics remain with him now. As he gazes upon himself he sees a younger, shorter, no hair; except for what is no top his head, and brows, child who's skin is unnaturally cleared of blemishes, no scars, no birthmark, on moles, or even visible blood veins, he looks completely alien. As Irisma Mir tries to recall the knowledge of his past, he can't, his mind can't comprehend the amount of knowledge he learned on Earth, but it would seem that for every bit of learning he got on Earth, he knows little to nothing about the Human homeworld, all the Earth memories changed into Minbari memories, if he tries to think of a city on Earth, he sees Yedor. If he thinks of his families faces, names, personalities, he sees the Sheridan's and sometimes the occasional faces of Londo, G'Kar, Franklin, Zack, and Mr. Garibaldi. As Irisma Mir breaks in tears, he knows that the final transformation is done, first was to change him into a Minbari hybrid, second was to make him completely Minbari-Human hybrid of flesh, blood, and soul. The change has gone so deep that he does not even remember his own beliefs in his monotheistic God, the thoughts of his mother and fathers religion makes up his beliefs. Irisma Mir's transformation due to the pin is so deep, that he forgot his own name...the name Oceanantaca, erased! As tears roll down Irisma Mir's cheek, he tries desperately to recall the past, but all he is getting is the so-real memories of his own life. His mind tells him that he has always been Irisma Mir Sheridan, but his soul tell him otherwise. As Irisma Mir slips on the first robe, he wipes the tears off his cheek, but as he prepares to slip on the next robe a sound emerges from behind, musical tones, with the sound of a monotone voice. **"HELLO."**

Irisma Mir turns around to looks at the Vorlon. It's Ulkesh Kosh. "What the?"

Ulkesh Kosh bows his head piece.**"HELLO."**

"Kosh?" The Vorlon bows. "I don't think I have seen you before."

Ulkesh Kosh looks at Irisma Mir, this is not the same child he first met on Earth, but Ulkesh Kosh likes the appearance of the Irisma Mir Delenn Sheridan that stands before him. **"NO."**

"What's you name?"

"**KOSH."**

Irisma Mir thinks about the other two Vorlon's. "There must be a lot of Kosh's out there?"

"**YES."**

Irisma Mir puts on his next robe. "So what do you need?"

"**A MESSAGE."**

Irisma Mir looks at Ulkesh Kosh. "To whom, or from whom?"

"**YOUR FAMILY."**

Irisma Mir stops for a second, at first he thinks of the Sheridan's, but then realizes that this is the key he had been looking for to rekindle his memories. "Oh what did they say?"

Ulkesh Kosh senses Irisma Mir's turmoil, and keeps the message short, very short to not rekindle any memories. **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."**

Ulkesh Kosh turns to leave "Thanks." Ulkesh bows a little, Irisma Mir bows to Ulkesh as a sign of respect, it was the first time he ever done that! Again Irisma Mir was alone, only the past memories of the Vorlon still lingers in the vast emptiness of his room. While Irisma Mir slips his vest on, which is the last piece of his outfit, he seems calm, maybe it was time to begin a new start, but today he would be brought into his new Minbari-Human family, and it would begin as a long day. But the words Ulkesh Kosh spoke rang through his head, but he couldn't put anything to it, concerning him, Ulkesh Kosh was saying happy birthday.

Delenn looks at Irisma Mir, but notices that Irisma Mir has been crying, this worries Delenn, for many thing can cause a young eight year old to cry, pain induced by nerves from the bionics or cresting, pain induced by joy, pain induced by sadness, pain induced by memory. Delenn tries to keep Irisma Mir's mind off of the matter. "Irisma Mir glad to see you have choose to join us, let me check you over."

David Sheridan is smiling in a mocking way. Irisma Mir looks at this as a personal insult, Delenn notices also. "Stop looking at me that way, you look at me as if you never seen a half-Human, half-Minbari hybrid before."

Delenn looks at Irisma Mir. "Don't pay any attention to him Irisma Mir; he still has his ranger training ahead of him." Delenn straightens out the robes to signal she's finish. "Now go get some flarn, you know where it is."

Irisma Mir nods, "All right."

Delenn looks at her daughter. "Delenn II, go tell Captain Lochley that our guest will soon be arriving soon."

Delenn II, stands at the door. "What do you want me to say?"

Delenn looks at her daughter with a stern face. "Tell her to let only those with invitations to enter the Ambassador Sector except for existing friends they already have permission."

Delenn II further questions. "How many are we expecting?"

Delenn looks at Irisma Mi who is just sitting down, "Nearly twenty people." Delenn looks at Delenn II, "When you become of age we shall do the same for you!"

Delenn II smiles, but inside she knows that cresting is horribly painful and dreads it. "All right mother." Delenn II exits the room.

As Delenn looks at Irisma Mir, the thought still troubles her...why was Irisma Mir crying, and is he better? Delenn sits next to Irisma Mir. "Is everything alright Irisma Mir?"

Irisma Mir looks at his mother, Irisma Mir smiles and nods. "Yes, I think everything will be alright!"

**6:30 PM** Irisma Mir is looking through the files on board the station, Delenn II Sheridan right by his side. Delenn is preparing for dinner. John Sheridan is cleaning and remaking the cake. David Sheridan is playing cards by himself when Uncle Garibaldi sneaks up and pulls at David Sheridan's shoulders, and as reflexes David uses a toxin defense.

"Ah-ouch!" Yells David who had just snapped out of a deep meditation and thus with the sneak attack by Mr. Garibaldi, David takes his fingernails and stabs Garibaldi in the right hand, and stabs himself in the left shoulder. It happen so fast it was just a reaction, Garibaldi jumps back embracing his hand to stop any hybridity liquid from spreading throughout his body. David Sheridan just clamped his shoulders and lets out a very high pitch scream, which is a common Minbari trait. David on accident scraps himself and the hybridity liquid begins to react on him. Delenn rushes in seeing her son in agony as a bluish-gray scale forms down his left arm to his chest, as it builds a layer of scale to protect its host. Garibaldi was trying to cut off the circulation to stop the spreading, but the chrysalis proceeds up his arm. Delenn seeing all this chaos and runs to her son, but Garibaldi asks for help. Delenn rushes over. "Garibaldi put down your hand." Delenn rushes into the kitchen and grabs a ice pack and a anti-hybridity injector medication. As she runs back to Garibaldi, a gray scale layer covers David, and David shivers in the corner, never in his life has this ever occurred and the coldness of the scale makes him ungodly cold. As Delenn goes to Garibaldi, she hands him a cloth. "Here tie this to your cut."

Garibaldi, who is feeling the pain of the chrysalis, thanks Delenn in a breathy manor. "Thanks."

David who has all ready has been self-injected, looks in worry. "I am sorry mother. I was contemplating on the cards and Uncle Mickey scared me."

Delenn looks at David completely covered in scales and wants him to stay out of the view of Delenn II, and Irisma Mir. "David go to your room, and cleanup, I will be there to cleanse you." Garibaldi tries to get up from the pain. Delenn pushes him back down. "Garibaldi lay down!" Delenn turns to David Sheridan. "Go now, I will be right there, and David it's not your fault! Okay?"

David looks at the liquid like chrysalis moving throughout Garibaldi's arm. "Well—okay" David sighs. David Sheridan heads to his room.

Garibaldi looks at David leave and then looks at the chrysalis. "Why did you let him get away with this?"

Delenn looks at the chrysalis, looking for the spreading point. "It's not his fault! Minbari have long fingernails and have used them as a last resort weapon for self-defense, but the chrysalis fluid was created when I hybrid myself, anyway I don't want to build any type of stress against him, he's Minbari and stress can even kill him."

Garibaldi looks at the organic chrysalis trying to spread up further up his arm. "So why did you react so fast?"

Delenn looks at Garibaldi's hand, it's incased in a shell now. "Take a look at your hand."

Garibaldi looks down and his whole hand was covered with a bluish-gray scaly crust. "What the hell is that?"

Delenn looks at the indentation on the hand. "Please don't use that language, and if I did not respond, this would happen to your whole body, you would sort of look like David, with the crest and all the other non-Human adaptations. First you become dizzy, and then you start shedding away your old skin. Then a bluish-gray scale, which turns blackish-blue as your has, but all over your body. You would become paralyzed and would go through intensive sharp pains. For your skin is being broken, shifting, raising or lowering, and you can't stop it! The black substance would create a fine liquid that would secrete from your skin to create your first stage of your chrysalis."

Garibaldi looks at Delenn in terror. "So what do you do to counter it?"

Delenn pulls out the needle. "Give you an anti-hybridity counter agent. It will deflect almost all of the hybrid liquid, but the chrysalis matter will remain on an in your flesh."

David Sheridan comes back slowly to Garibaldi, and Delenn. "Uncle Mickey?"

Garibaldi looks at David who is completely decked out in thick scales. "Yes David?"

"I'm sorry." Irisma Mir walks in and looks at Garibaldi and then at David, his brother no longer looks like a Human or a Minbari, more like a fish out of water. As Irisma Mir goes over to David, he takes David by the hand to give Garibaldi some room. Touching David scales, they seem to be moist.

Garibaldi looks at David, and smiles to reinsure him that he is okay. "It's okay."

Dr. Stephen Franklin enters. "This is so cute."

Garibaldi gets up with the needle still in his arm, Delenn rises also to administrate it. "Well its about time you show up Stephen."

Delenn looks at Stephen Franklin. "Hello Stephen Franklin."

Dr. Franklin looks at Garibaldi, his is amazed and terrified to what has happened to Mr. Garibaldi. "Hello Delenn, who else is coming except Michael and I?"

Delenn puts out the needle, Garibaldi gives a silent 'ouch!' "Well…Emperor Mollari, G'Kar. Zack, Lyta, Vir, and Marcus."

Delenn II enters. "Mother?"

Delenn turns to face her daughter. "Yes Delenn II?"

Delenn II looks at Garibaldi and almost wants to laugh. "Who is Sinclair?"

Delenn, signals Irisma Mir to quietly get David Sheridan out of here and to his room. Irisma Mir successfully hides David and stays with his to comfort him. Delenn looks at Delenn II, relieved that she has not seen her brother...at least yet! "Sinclair is an old friend of mine. I knew him when this station went on line."

Garibaldi looks at Delenn, the chrysalis material beginning to flake away. "Well Delenn we knew him when this station went on line."

Stephen Franklin chuckles lightly. "Well we can count on Londo Mollari to make an interesting act!"

Delenn II turns to look at her mother, the name rings a bell. "Is Londo Mollari the one who gave David Sheridan the urn?"

Garibaldi answers. "Yep that's the jackass."

Delenn quickly turns to face Michael, Michael bewares of her fingers. "Michael!"

Michael holds up his two hands, one covered in flesh, the other in scales. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like jackasses, okay how about just ass?"

Delenn pleads again. "Garibaldi!"

Delenn II speaks. "Mother we know you neither speak high of him."

Delenn looks at Delenn II in shocked, then turns back to Garibaldi who has a sheepish grin. "Look what you cause now Garibaldi! You are no help whatsoever."

In the other room, David and Irisma Mir are talking. David looks at himself, decked out in scales, the added height is like wearing clothing in a swimming pool. As David stares at himself, he looks at Irisma Mir. "Isn't strange Irisma Mir that the body can metamorphose into a whole new creature through chemistry?"

Irisma Mir nods. "Yep, I agree. But what happens now?"

David turns to look at his brother. "I don't really know!" David looks at himself. "Hopefully this will break off, but I have a feeling it's going to hurt!" David walks slowly up Irisma Mir. "Mother never told us about the poison under out fingernails."

Irisma Mir looks at his fingernail, and press down, a clear fluid emerges out. "Yep, I have it too. But if it is what I think it is, it is only a chemical to add protection to yourself...even fish loose their scales!"

David nods. "True, but new scales replace the old, or we would have a lot of naked fish in our seas!"

Irisma Mir laughs, but thinks about the species Vorlon, and about the stories about Vorlon's once living underwater. "Maybe it is an evolutionary advancement from the Vorlon's, for they lived in a fluid environment once, and we are the byproduct of Vorlon technology!"

David nods, "You might have a point." David ponders for a second. "Well anyway, there is no sense of hiding, ought to go and meet the guest, even if I am really freaky!"

Irisma Mir nods. "But I thought mother told you to stay here in this room?"

David nods, "She did, not to keep me from being emotionally stressed, but I injured Uncle Mickey, so I must pay so retribution." David and Irisma Mir quietly walk to where the others are.

G'Kar walks in. "Hello Delenn," turning around, "hello—David?" G'Kar looks at Delenn and points at Garibaldi and David. "What happened here?"

Delenn looks at David, she does not understand why David is out here, but only pays attention to Garibaldi. "Garibaldi seems he wants a genetic change." Garibaldi gives Delenn a dirty look.

G'Kar smiles. "Oh—I see."

Londo Mollari enters. "Why isn't my good friend G'Kar."

G'Kar turns to face his once greatest enemy, now greatest friend. "Nice to see you too Mollari."

Londo looks at David. "Hello David Sheridan."

David keeps his distance. "Hello Uncle Mollari."

Londo looks at David's neck. "How are you with—with—well the Keeper incident?"

David does not look at his shoulder. "Still recovering, the holes around my neck, shoulder, and back have taken some time to recover." David finally looks at his scars. "Shadow technology is very complex indeed!"

Londo looks at the holes around his neck. "Yes it is, even the Minbari can't heal it!" Londo looks at his own wounds. "You know David Sheridan; on these days we will be grateful of the Great Maker that he brought Irisma Mir into this world."

G'Kar interrupts Londo. "Londo, anything from your Great Maker can't be good."

Londo points at G'Kar. "What about your G'Qoon, G'Kar?"

G'Kar's lips tighten, holding back his anger. "You mean G'Quan!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Says Londo sarcastically.

G'Kar looks away at G'Kar, looking at David, intrigued that David Sheridan could change his flesh. "Whatever!"

Garibaldi feeling more perky interrupts both of them. "You two were never made to get along."

Londo chucks his thumb at Garibaldi. "It was a great error the universe made putting us together, you have to watch the universe or it will do something nasty to you!"

Garibaldi rolls back his eyes, then smirks at Londo. Delenn interrupts Garibaldi before he starts an argument. "Well Londo, I suppose the universe only likes to pick on you?"

Londo turns to look at the Minbari-Human hybrid. "Delenn, yes—the universe only has a grudge against me." Irisma Mir leaves the room.

Delenn seeing this conversation going nowhere turns her attention to Delenn II. "Delenn II?"

Delenn II looks at her mother, a grin is on her face, she finds the arguing of Londo and G'Kar is actually amusing. "Yes mother?"

"Go get Irisma Mir, tell him friends are here."

Delenn II nods, "Sure." Delenn II leaves and goes into the other room, there she finds Irisma Mir looking out the window at the city of Yedor. "Irisma Mir?"

Irisma Mir not really surprised turns slowly to face Delenn II. "Yes Delenn II?"

"Mother wants you."

Irisma Mir crosses his arms and nods lightly. "All right." Irisma Mir walks behind Delenn II, all the way through the hall. In his mind, this has to be as worst as being on a firing line. He preferred to go through this celebration quietly.

"Why isn't the birthday boy!" Garibaldi says.

Irisma Mir smiles and walks to Uncle Garibaldi. "Hello Uncle Garibaldi."

"Come over here!" Garibaldi gets up and walks towards Irisma Mir. "Lets see how much you have grown?" Garibaldi self-checks his height against Irisma Mir's. "Oh, not much." Garibaldi lowers himself to Irisma Mir's height. "Would you like me to sing you a song Irisma Mir?"

Irisma Mir looks at John Sheridan for an answer, John shakes his her violently. "Ah—no!"

Garibaldi straightens out and looks at Irisma Mir. "All right, go say hi to Uncle Franklin."

Irisma Mir walks over scared to see all the Babylon 5 staff here, he is not that important. Well maybe his genetics are but his personality wasn't. Delenn notices this fear, for it was building up, and figured it was time to have John take Irisma Mir around the station. The guest would soon be arriving and Delenn needed to assort the food. So as planed, John Sheridan takes Irisma Mir on a tour of the active station. Irisma Mir goes to his room to change into more comfortable clothing. "Come on Irisma Mir, I want to show you things but your taking to long!"

Delenn looks at the dress attire Irisma Mir is in, the pale white outfit again. "I will be right there." Irisma Mir exits his sleeping area and joins John Sheridan walking down the hall. "So what will we be doing?"

John looks at his son, John is not a personal fan of robes, but a Minbari in Human attire just does not seem right! "Oh…just looking around."

Irisma Mir smiles. "That sounds great!" Irisma Mir looks at the sign that reads :RESTRICTED AREA. "Where are we going first?"

John looks at the hallway to Command and Control, there is a lot of memory in this hall. "Up to C&C, I think the Command and Control staff would like to see you." John looks at Irisma Mir. "You are as rare as the Cortez."

Irisma Mir looks at John confused. "The Cortez?"

John Sheridan looks forward towards C&C. "A large explorer ship, almost the last of its fleet."

Irisma Mir does not understand what the Cortez has to do with him. "Wow. So have you ever seen the Cortez?"

John nods. "Yes only three times." John looks at Irisma Mir, a gigantic smile comes upon his face. "I knew its captain."

"Oh?" Irisma Mir looking at the highly secured panels that run the stations environments.

"He called me Swamp Rat."

Irisma Mir stops. So does John. "Swamp Rat?"

They begin walking slowly again, John nods lightly confirming the title given to him from Captain Jack Maynard. "Yes an old term given to me."

"Oh," Irisma Mir smiles, and begins walking again quicker, "what's C&C?"

"Command and Control."

Irisma Mir looks at the sign that says 'Command and Control, Restricted Area' "Oh!"

John looks at Irisma Mir. "So Irisma Mir."

Irisma Mir interrupts John. "Please just call me Irisma."

Johns smiles die away. "We shouldn't do that."

Irisma Mir looks at John, worried that he said something wrong. "Why not?"

"Well we don't want to confuse your name with David Sheridan or Delenn II Sheridan."

Irisma Mir decides to ask a redundant question. "So why did you give me this name?"

John ponders for a second, he really never paid any mind to the idea of Irisma Mir's name. "Well for starters we don't name the children, that's up to the Grey Council to decide, but there will be a change in your name by tonight, when a Minbari reaches maturity they are given a new name, even thought it may be the same, it is concealed in a box with you caste pin, no one has ever seen it. But because Irisma was the name of my closes friend, and Mir was the name of Delenn's family, it remains that way to trace down genealogy in Minbari history, it's there way of rebirth, that is why your called Irisma Mir, but you will gain another title to give you a record in Minbari history. That is part of the celebration of coming of maturity."

Irisma Mir wishes he did not ask...he is more confused then before. "Sounds confusing!"

John looks at the door to the C&C elevator and nods. "Yes it is!"

John and Irisma Mir enter the C&C elevator, Captain Lochley is surprised to see the President of the ISA. "Hello Mr. President." As Captain Lochley stands straight and smiles gently.

John nods. "Hello Captain Lochley."

Lochley being the one to jump to solutions quickly ask why they are here. "So can I help you Entilna'za?"

John shakes his head. "No, just showing Irisma Mir around. You will be at our meeting?"

Lochley looks at John confused. "What, oh yes, yes I will be there."

John nods and smiles. "All right." The door opens to C&C. "This is C&C Irisma Mir."

Lochley extorts with force. "President Sheridan on deck!" The whole C&C staff looks at John Sheridan and Irisma Mir; they know this is a rare sight. "As you were." Then the C&C staff returns back to what they were doing. One or two staff would watch Irisma Mir with open mouth in disbelief. Of course they would resume back to what they were doing so not to become in trouble with the president, of course Irisma Mir notice this, and he did not like to be stared upon the way the crew were doing so. But Irisma Mir ignored them.

As Irisma Mir watched out the window to open space he could not think of the type of technology to survive out here in space. As Irisma Mir continued watching out the window, there is a sound in C&C and soon the calm jump gate lights up and jets of blue energy pour out of the center point. As a series of vessels pour out into the empty space, Captain Lochley looks at the vessel with her mouth hanging down...it's a Vorlon vessel. Vorlon's once fought the ancient enemy, the Shadow's in an endless war, but with the end of the Shadow War years ago and the departure of the Shadow's and Vorlon's to the Rim...seeing a Vorlon vessel here is just freaky. As Irisma Mir looks at John, John's face is cold looking, it seemed that all the blood has flowed out of his face and as the Vorlon vessel approaches Babylon 5, John remembers when the great Vorlon Empire turned against the Alliance and began wiping out worlds that were touched by the Shadow's. As the Vorlon vessel's identification number comes into C&C it is registered to Ambassador Kosh who mysteriously survived his murderous duel against Ulkesh Kosh. Even the fact that Ulkesh Kosh was alive is questionable.

As the Vorlon vessel docked in Bay 13, Sheridan looks at Irisma Mir. "Ready to go?"

Irisma Mir nods, and John escorts Irisma Mir to the C&C door. Captain Lochley goes to John. "Mr. President!"

John turns to look at Captain Lochley. "Yes captain."

Captain Lochley looks at Irisma Mir and pushes the button to open the door. "You can wait outside Irisma Mir, I have to speak to your father privately."

Irisma Mir looks at John Sheridan, John nods his head, and Irisma Mir exits the C&C, Captain Lochley lets the door close and a wall separates Irisma Mir from Elizabeth and John. As John looks at his son, Lochley calls his attention. "Mr. President?"

John looks back to Captain Lochley. "Captain?"

"I thought you should know, the Drakh are moving."

John nods, "Yes, it's a possibility that they are moving this way. They might try to breach Babylon 5!"

Captain Lochley looks at Irisma Mir. "Don't worry Mr. President, we'll take care of it!"

John nods, but does not smile.

"Thank you." Looks at Irisma Mir. "Well I better let you get back to work!"

Lochley nods, "You to Mr. President." John turns to press the door button. "Oh Mr. President!"

John turns his head. "Yes captain?"

Lochley smiles. "I might be late to the party tonight!"

John nods. "Okay, I'll let Delenn know...see you later captain!" John opens the door. And walks out C&C. Irisma Mir looks at John and they walk out of the restricted area of C&C.

Irisma Mir notices that they are heading back to the quarters, it's almost eight. As they come to the door, Irisma Mir looks at John. "May I ask a question?"

John looks down at Irisma Mir. "Of course!"

"How do you know Captain Lochley?"

John pauses for a second not sure how to explain this. "Well we were once married, but not for long, about eight months."

Irisma Mir does not ask any further, as John opens the door they walk in. Irisma Mir and John goes to change into more comfortable clothing, Irisma Mir is not aloud to change into anything comfortable, for he had his clothing already chosen out by Delenn.

As Delenn looks at Irisma Mir, Delenn walks in to talk to Irisma Mir. "How was your walk with John?"

Irisma Mir turns to look at Delenn. "I enjoyed it, it was very informative!"

Delenn looks around Irisma Mir's room. "Well you better come out, the guest are showing up already!

Irisma Mir nods, "Okay."

Delenn stops Irisma Mir. "Are you sure you ready to go through this?"

Irisma Mir nods. "Yes, I guess I am ready, I have nothing to lose except my life and if I remained on Earth I would of died! So yes I am ready."

**8:45 PM**--In the distance there is laughter, snickering, and lots of talking. Garibaldi is speaking mostly. Garibaldi is talking about the Drakh and the Shadow War. Irisma Mir's birthday has turned into a political debate. "You know John; the Drakh leader Shiv'kala was such a major problem."

John nods, John is wearing his formal outfit for his presidency. "You're telling me, my son David Sheridan was infected by Shiv'kala, and while we freaked out on Minbar Michael goes to Centauri Prime to hunt out the Drakh, do you remember Michael?"

Michael Garibaldi nods. "Yes, I was hiding within a cabinet and Vir confronts Shiv'kala, who was the Drakh's spymaster, but anyway, Vir is telling Shiv'kala that he wanted to know where the Drakh was who keeper David Sheridan, and Shiv'kala said it was he, and that is when I moved."

Vir interrupts. "And tell us what you said!"

Garibaldi looks at Vir Cotto who is serving as Ambassador/Emperor for part of Centauri Prime that united under to Legions Of Fire. "I am getting there, but anyway Vir stands there thanking the Drakh then I break out of the Minbari wardrobe cabinet with PPG aimed saying with a smile on my face 'What's up Drakh' and pump two shot in his chest and stomach."

Delenn interrupts as she walks in. "Mr. Garibaldi, please leave out the graphic!"

Delenn leaves the presence of the guest. Garibaldi looks at Delenn, then continues. "My god, if that Drakh stepped ten feet from me I would have killed him."

Vir looks at Garibaldi. "Don't ask for things you don't want!"

Garibaldi smiles as he looks at David Sheridan. "I know."

Delenn enters. "John if you could address that it is suppertime."

John nods. "All right, well Delenn says its dinnertime."

"Good, I'm starved." Says Garibaldi The guest sit in a seat, the arrangement was John Sheridan on the left, Michael Garibaldi, next to Garibaldi was Stephen Franklin, by Stephen was Lise Hampton, through I am not really certain who she is. Right by Lise was Jeffery Sinclair, and then Marcus Cole, at the other end was Delenn, Susan Ivanova, David Sheridan, Delenn 2 Sheridan, G'Kar, Londo Mollari, Lyta Alexander, Zack Allan, Vir Cotto, and myself. As dinner progressed on we ate foods that Irisma Mir could not identify. All Irisma Mir knew is there were five foods, Irisma Mir have ate before, one dish, made by Delenn which was prepared flarn, another dish made by Londo was spoo, which Irisma Mir heard was to be "oops" spelled backwards. Lise Hampton made another dish, which was a gelatin mixture of Mars fruits. And there of course was the dish by Uncle Garibaldi that was pizza. It was funny to see Delenn's reactions to pizza, she has never tried it before and it had a very strange taste. When she picked it up, she scraped all the sauce off and placed it to the side, and put the bread to the other side. Garibaldi was trying to eat his meal, but notice Delenn's struggle with his second favorite food.

Delenn looks at the triangle with sauce and meat and cheese. "It's strange Human's would waste there time on putting all this mixture on a triangle, so we have to re-tear it apart again!"

Garibaldi picks up a slice and says. "Delenn, pizza was invented to be eaten like this."

Garibaldi put the whole slice of pizza in his mouth. Delenn's eyes widen and say, "Pizza must be a dangerous food, mostly for Minbari."

Garibaldi swallows and smiles. "Well it's sure a great meal for us Human's."

"You Humans are a strange species."

Garibaldi smirks. "Yes, but just remember Delenn that you're half-Human too!"

Delenn looks at Garibaldi annoyed. "You Mr. Garibaldi are--."

Garibaldi interrupts Delenn. "I know, I know, I am no help whatsoever."

"Wow Delenn" John Sheridan says "you are training Garibaldi correctly."

David smiles. "Training him to be a Minbari, well we have him speaking like one; all that is required is to transform Garibaldi into a Minbari hybrid."

Garibaldi looks at David, who is half covered with scales still. "I think I will wait, for a very long time."

John laughs, "Why wait Garibaldi, you're in great shape right now."

Garibaldi points his fork at John. "John lets drop the subject."

John looks at Garibaldi with a smile. Irisma Mir interrupts. "Why Garibaldi?"

Garibaldi looks at Irisma Mir, surprised to hear him speak. "Stay out of this Irisma Mir."

John aides Irisma Mir. "But you would make a great addition to our family."

Delenn laughs. Garibaldi looks at Delenn sharply. "Look at yourself hybrid!"

Delenn stops laughing, "You Garibaldi--."

Garibaldi interrupts her, "I know, no help whatsoever."

Delenn looks up from her plate. "Correct!"

Captain Elizabeth Lochley of Babylon 5 walks in. "Why glad to see you Captain Lochley."

"Mr. President?"

John looks at Lochley nervously, maybe it is about the Drakh. "Yes?"

"You have more guests."

John looks at Delenn, Delenn shakes her head back and forward signaling that there is no more guest. "Who are they, and what do they want?"

Lochley looks at Delenn then John. "They want to celebrate Irisma Delenn's birthday, some heard it was an important event."

John relaxes in his chair. "So who is it?"

"Ah," Lochley pulls out a paper with writing on it. "Kosh Naranek, Mr. Morden, Zathras, Bester, Kosh Ulkesh, and a guy named Johnston."

John looks at Delenn, she shrugs her shoulders. "Well tell them they are welcomed to join us."

The new guest shift around and make a new arrangement. Now the order is John Sheridan at the left end, Garibaldi, Lise, Susan, G'Kar, Londo, Vir, Marcus, and Bester. Then at the other end were Delenn, Irisma Mir, Delenn 2, David, Stephen, Morden, Jeffery, Lyta, Zathras, Zack, Johnston, Lochley, and back to John. In the corner are the two Vorlon's, Kosh Naranek, and Kosh Ulkesh. The Vorlon's just stood there and looked at the others with suspicion. When the Vorlon's just looked at Irisma Mir, Irisma Mir felt as if he were a Jew in the main death camp, Konzentrationslager in Auschwitz, Poland. Irisma Mir could only think Kosh was enjoying his watch, but truly the Vorlon's could have not given a darn about Irisma Mir's feelings. Maybe Irisma Mir should just call Kosh, Kosh Konzentrationslager, but it is not any ones decision to chooses Kosh's name.

Bester looks at Irisma Mir, Garibaldi watches Bester like a vulture watches its prey. "So Irisma Mir how old are you today?" Says Bester already knowing the answer.

Irisma Mir does not even have to think about it, it comes naturally to him now, even Bester or Lyta can't pick up any of his previous life, the name Irisma Mir Oceanantaca has been completely erased! "Going to be 8 and a half years old."

Bester's smile remains, even John hesitates around Bester. "Wow I remember that age, I was very young and shy, it was and great time for me because I found true love within the Corps."

Garibaldi grumbles out a short mundane statement. "Well that has sure changed Mr. Bester!"

Bester looks at Mr. Garibaldi, his smile has died away. "Mr. Garibaldi, you never had a life, isolated in your little mundane life!"

Garibaldi puts down his glass of water. "Oh if it weren't Irisma Mir's birthday, I would nail your head to this table."

"Mr. Garibaldi, fight latter!" Says John Sheridan angrily. But Bester was going to intervene but the arguments were broken up when the Vorlon's spoke.

"**YOUNG RACES FIGHT A LOT, WAIT TILL THE STAR'S CAN'T DECIDE."** Say's Kosh Naranek.

"Whatever!" They all say.

"**YOU ARE IRRELEVANT."** Say's Ulkesh Kosh. Silence, and everyone returns back to eating.

All total of people, there were 23 people on Babylon 5 for Irisma Mir's birthday party. It looks like Delenn has really set a party. Dinner was over at 10:00 pm; three-forth of the time the guest was talking. When 10:30 pm came Irisma Mir was given his gifts. Irisma Mir had seen birthday parties where he would receive 20 gifts, but here he only saw nearly 19 gifts all unwrapped, Minbari customs must be followed because of Delenn's wishes. When 11:30pm approached everyone was asleep except Mr. Morden, Bester, Delenn, John, Franklin, and Garibaldi. When 12:00 am came, Irisma Mir was ready to fall asleep, Delenn kept him up for a Minbari ritual had to be paid, though she never told him what it was. By 12:03 am; we lost a few people to sleep, those were Mr. Morden and Bester. When 12:43 am came Delenn wakes up Irisma Mir, she said that Irisma Mir had fell asleep or that Irisma Mir was in a really deep mediation. Irisma Mir asked Delenn why he was woke up at this time, his birthday ended 44 minutes ago!. Delenn smiles. "No it is not, yes your time of birth is over, but the ceremonies must take place." By that time father, Stephen Franklin, and Mr. Garibaldi sat down around Irisma Mir. Then Delenn spoke. "In Minbari traditions it is known to give a Minbari or now a Minbari hybrid their official biological caste pin, and state the new name. Over the years the pin has changed with you, and received its color from your actions. There are three colors for the three chosen castes. The box I am holding has never been open since your birth. This is a very special pin, only a few of theses special pins were made for us hybrids. I need to tell you this, if the pin is gold it means your chosen for Warrior Caste, if it is copper your chosen for Worker Caste, and if it is silver then your chosen for Religious Caste." Delenn takes in a deep breath. "Also you will need to read out your name to be official, here." Delenn hands the box to Irisma Mir. "Here open." Irisma Mir opens the box.

"Well what is the color and name?" Garibaldi asks impatiently.

Irisma Mir looks at the shiny pin and his new name. "According to this paper my new name is as stated, Irisma Mir Mer Oceanantaca Sheridan, as stated full and public address is Irisma." Irisma hands the papers to Delenn. Irisma removes the cloth protecting the pin. "Now for the pin, the color is silver." As Irisma Mir show his pin Delenn feels much relieved to know that her second child is in her own birth caste, religious. "Now with all this complete may I go back to sleep?"

Delenn smiles and looks at John, John just shrugs his shoulders. "Well I don't know do you want to sleep now Irisma?"

Irisma nods. "Yes!" He says tiredly.

Delenn remains smiling...and gladly nods. "All right, have a nice sleep my son." Delenn hugs her child, then John. Garibaldi kisses Irisma on the forehead, Irisma Mir wipes it off and Mr. Garibaldi laughs. Franklin just nods his head gently with a smile and leaves Irisma to go to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**6 years latter**

Its been 6 years of a life I begun in a new world, 6 years of bloody chaos with the ending of the Drakh war, and the genocide on planet Earth. 6 years since I had seen my family in a physical contact. 6 years of bloody wars. In these 6 years the Alliance almost fell, President John Sheridan is dead, and the Sheridan family has been broken to pieces by the Hand. David Sheridan has joined the Rangers and is making a major impact for the new Alliance. The Drakh leader, Shiv'kala has made his move and lost, Shiv'kala tried to retake Centauri Prime, and once again used a keeper against Londo Mollari and David Sheridan, almost succeeded but fell and had his head was blown off for his misjudgment of Centaur's Emperor Vir, and Londo. This year Kosh Naranek told us that Irisma Mir was brought into this world from another world, transformed, and adjusted, but the Vorlon also told us for the first time that it made a major mistake, it had lost the past memories of Irisma Mir, but it was enough to worry Irisma Mir, but now knowing the truth I suspected that Irisma Mir was acting always strange, asking question constantly, and reading for hours on history. But it was sure a shocker, and Lise and I told Irisma Mir, that now the Hand and Drakh war is over he appeared to have fulfilled his mission brought forth by the Vorlon's, and now it was his decision if to go back to home. But I personally urged him to go home to properly say good-bye and come back here to live with his mother, and or us. But when the Grey Council heard of Irisma Mir's leaving they told him that all caste have ushered him into one of the nine to act as rule of council, this must be very stressful for him. And one more bit of information for the Rangers history files, I got the sucker finally, and when the time of mundane and telepath, mundane will win!

—Ranger Michael Garibaldi** (ISA)**

* * *

**HUMAN-MINBARI NUMERIC SYSTEM**

Zero Oss

One Zha

Two Kas

Three Dar

Four Fes

Five Chwa

Six Lan

Seven Chen

Eight Nek

Nine Sae

Ten Kil

One Hundred Kil'E'oss

Thousand Zha'E'kil

_**Eclipse of time**_

_**Copyright Date: 2002**_

_**Final Printing Date: 2003/2005(April)**_

_**Second Reprint Date: 2006(June)**_

_**By: David Joseph Bruer**_

_**Babylon 5, characters, names and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros, and creator of Babylon 5 J. Michael Straczynski**_

Also thanks to **Babylon 5 Legions of Fire (Book 3) Out of the darkness by Peter David ©2000**


End file.
